


Sin la primera vez

by nataliaclow



Category: The Idolm@ster Side M, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Cute, First Love, Homosexual, M/M, Slow Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaclow/pseuds/nataliaclow
Summary: Cuando el alma se atrae a una persona que acabas de conocer, tu cuerpo no alcanza a seguirle el ritmo.Toki encontró en Nagano algo que no sabía que estaba buscando. En su proceso de no sucumbir ante sus impulsos de querer estar con él, termina evolviendose aun más en su ambigua relación.





	1. Primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Togano nonexistent fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Togano+nonexistent+fandom).



> DEFINITIVAMENTE VENGO A HACER PROCELITISMO PARA QUE AMEN EL TOGANO TANTO COMO YO.  
> GRACIAS. 
> 
> Toki Shunichi x Nagano Yuusuke  
> Togano  
> Idolm@ster SideM  
> Yaoi  
> Altessimo

**—** Bueno, él es Nagano Yuusuke.

El director de la grabación los presentó. Toki Shunichi se mostró agradable con su compañero en el proyecto de Idolm@ster.  Se saludaron e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que Nagano no parecía estar muy relajado. Le dio ternura pensar en qué en algún momento él estuvo así de nervioso en su primer día de trabajo.

— Esforcémonos ¿Vale? Yo como tu senpai trataré de ayudarte a que esto sea más fácil.

Le dio una radiante sonrisa y los ojos de Nagano recorrieron toda su cara hasta que se desviaron hacia su pecho y le devolvió la sonrisa; era pequeña y tensa pero pudo sentir cómo mejoró el ambiente.

— Bien estaremos interpretando el cd drama que viene con el cd debut. Vamos a hacer un pequeño ensayo para ir con la toma después ¿vale?

El director dio su primera instrucción y salió de la cabina de sonido. Toki se dirigió hacia el micrófono y tomó el libreto.  Nagano inmediatamente lo imitó y con movimientos torpes acomodó sus hojas en el atril.

— Toma de practica ¡Comienza!

Con la instrucción del técnico de sonido Toki quedó a la espera de las primeras frases de Nagano, pero hubo un silencio considerable. Antes de que Toki pudiera decirle algo, Nagano comenzó a hablar.

Quedó estupefacto en ese instante, no había podido asimilar de dónde venía esa voz tan bonita y tan segura. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta que era su turno y continuó con sus frases hasta que terminaron con todo el texto.

— Bien, ya va a empezar la grabación, prepárense.

El técnico de sonido dio la indicación y la luz roja arriba de la ventana anunciaba que ya estaban grabando. El guion se fue acabando a medida que avanzaba el tiempo y en ese mismo lapso Toki se sorprendía cada vez más de su compañero. Él había dicho que sería quién haría las cosas fáciles, pero era al contrario, Nagano estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al punto de hacerlo sentir que era él quién estaba recibiendo el apoyo.

Hubo algunos errores de Nagano a través de la grabación, pero nada que los detuviera más de 2 o 3 segundos. Luego de dos horas, el director les dio permiso de un descanso antes de que empezaran a grabar la primera canción. 

Escuchó un gran suspiro por parte de su compañero y se dispuso a hablarle.

— Nagano-kun has hecho un gran trabajo.

— No, para nada, todo fue gracias a Toki-san que es un gran senpai.

— No deberías avergonzarte de recibir un cumplido, me hiciste sentir como el kouhai aquí ¿Sabes?

Le regaló sus características sonrisas, pero en esta ocasión Nagano no trató de seguir la conversación con él. Agachó la cabeza y se inclinó un poco para después disculparse y pedir permiso para ir al baño.

Toki lo vio irse y no se sintió muy agradado con ese acto. Él era una persona que trataba de llevar las mejores relaciones profesionales que podía, incluso si era con gente que no parecía caerle bien. No había posibilidad de que hubiese algo que indispusiera de forma tan inmediata a Nagano, o tal vez seguía estando nervioso y no quería ponerse en ridículo.

Se sentó en unas de las sillas de la sala y tomó su botella de agua. Leyó la letra de la canción y tarareaba para coger el ritmo. Unos cinco minutos después Nagano entró sigilosamente y se sentó al lado de Toki.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

En esta ocasión Toki tenía un tono de voz menos empático y alegre. No iba a obligar a Nagano a que fueran amigos, pero por lo menos pretendía que le hablara, era lo más básico en las relaciones de trabajo.

— No quería parecer descortés Toki-san, lo siento mucho. Realmente me pongo nervioso muy fácil y no puedo controlarme.

Unos ojos negros, sinceros y directos se dirigieron hasta el fondo de su mirada y sin percatarse se puso tenso. Una mirada tan honesta con un gesto tan amable, lo hicieron desarmar otra vez. Este chico poseía un carisma extraño.

Trató de no dejarse perturbar o que se viera que le había afectado y fingió una pequeña risa para distraer la atención.

— Está bien, te entiendo perfectamente.

Bajó el libreto y hubo un largo tiempo de silencio después. No le extrañaba que Nagano no fuera propiamente un hablador compulsivo, sabía que tenía que empezar a romper el hielo por su cuenta.

— Tienes una voz muy bonita ¿Has cantado antes en alguna banda o algo así?

Nagano levantó la mirada y parpadeó varias veces.

— No realmente, en el colegio canté, pero no fue nada grande.

— Te gusta cantar entonces.

— Sí, me encanta.

El tono de voz de Nagano se hizo más potente y sus ojos brillaron más. Toki para sus adentros celebró encontrar un punto en común con el cuál empezar a romper el hielo.

— A mí me encanta también. ¿Tienes alguna banda que te guste?

— Bueno, a mí me gustan mucho las canciones de idols, pero en especial me gusta cantar las canciones de los Jhonny’s.

— A mí también me gustan.

— ¿En serio? 

La sonrisa de Nagano se fue expandiendo por toda su cara. La conversación comenzó a fluir fácilmente sobre los grupos y las canciones que preferían cantar en el karaoke o que tenían en su celular. Antes de darse cuenta le estaba diciendo a una persona que había conocido tan sólo hacía dos horas que debían salir a Karaoke inclusive a bailar, aunque con esto último no se mostró tan contento.

Después de la grabación de la canción no se volverían a ver hasta el siguiente evento del trabajo, así que antes de que se acabara la reunión le pidió su número de teléfono. Después de intercambiar números y comenzarse a despedir de todo el mundo, Toki sintió que no quería dejar de hablar con Nagano, que quería alargar esa reunión un poco más.

— Nagano-kun.

Toki interceptó a Nagano que estaba recogiendo su maleta para irse.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer? Ya es tarde y ya sabes, para poder llegar a descansar a la casa sin preocuparse por nada más.

Nagano le sonrió y asintió. Le señaló con la mano la maleta para que lo recogiera y se quedó esperándolo. Toki tomó sus cosas rápidamente y se despidió de todos. Toki esperaba poder retomar la animada conversación que tuvieron en el descanso, pero para su sorpresa Nagano no estaba con el mismo ánimo de querer seguir la conversación.

— ¿Estás muy cansado?

Nagano lo miró y asintió.

— Siempre en la agencia practicamos mucho, pero supongo que el primer trabajo lo desgasta a uno más.

Volvió a entrar en su mutismo y Toki a pesar de ser una buena compañía para casi cualquier tipo de conversación, en esta ocasión no supo que decir. Cuando el camino hasta la puerta de la agencia se acabó y no hablaron más, Toki se comenzó a arrepentir de haber invitado a Nagano a comer.

— ¿Tienes ganas de comer algo en especial Nagano-kun?

— Lo que quiera Toki-san está bien para mí.

— Vale, en ese caso ¿Te gusta el udon o el ramen?

Nagano mostró su aprobación ante la elección y se dirigieron hacía un restaurante de fideos que quedaba cerca del estudio. Eran unos cinco minutos caminando, pero el silencio que en un comienzo se hizo muy incómodo, poco a poco lo fue relajando. En ese instante pensó que a lo mejor era él quien estaba demasiado tenso y expectante de tener una conversación demasiado intensa con Nagano. Él se dejaba llevar por las circunstancias, pero al mismo tiempo tenía su propio carácter para hacer las cosas. Era un chico muy interesante y a la vez muy simple.

Toki identificó el restaurante y le indicó a Nagano que habían llegado. Entraron y pidieron una mesa alejada de la entrada donde pudieran estar más tranquilos. La única mesa disponible era una de 4 puestos, así que en cuanto Toki se sentó, por alguna extraña razón, daba por sentado que Nagano se iba a sentar a su lado, pero en cuanto se sentó enfrente suyo un extraño piquete le hizo doler el pecho.

«¿Estoy demasiado consciente de su presencia? ¿Por qué?», Toki se preguntó por esa repentina decepción porque él no se sentó a su lado, aunque supiera que lo más natural era escoger la comodidad de un puesto para uno solo.

— Lamento no ser muy hablador, Toki-san debe pensar que soy alguien muy aburrido ¿Verdad? Lo siento.

La risa de Toki atrajo la mirada intensa de Nagano hacia su persona.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No estamos en un concurso de oratoria ¿Sabes? Sólo quería que nosotros…

Y antes de terminar la frase se dio cuenta que lo que iba decir no era propiamente lo adecuado. Lo haría sentir incómodo si de repente le dice que está haciendo todo lo posible para caerle bien.

— ¿Nosotros…?

Nagano buscó la mirada de Toki y se quedó esperando a que terminara la oración. Por un momento la sonrisa de Toki quedó congelada y su cabeza quedó en blanco.

— Sí, nosotros ya que vamos a estar trabajando juntos, para darle un buen cierre a nuestro primer día de trabajo.

Una pequeña risita acompañó la tierna sonrisa de parte de Nagano.

—Toki-san en un senpai muy diligente. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por alguien como yo.

— ¿Cómo así que alguien como tú? Eres igual de importante que cualquiera.

Le logró robar otra sonrisa a Nagano y como un rayo, un pensamiento sobre lo adorable que se veía lo hizo sentir mal; «Demonios… esto podría ser adictivo». 

— Bienvenidos ¿Ya saben qué van a comer?

Un mesero salió de la nada y espantó a Toki. Nagano le sonrió de nuevo con picardía como si se burlara de su comportamiento despistado y eso lo dejó más descolocado.

— Yo quiero udon ¿Y Toki-san?

— Yo quiero ramen de cerdo, gracias.

— Entendido, en un momento llega su orden.

Nagano sacó su celular y comenzó a jugar con él, Toki no se esperaba que estar con él ya hubiese hartado a Nagano, pero para su sorpresa Nagano le apuntó con la cámara del celular.

— ¿Podemos tomarnos una foto?

Nagano asomó por el borde del celular su ojo y lo miró tímidamente como si estuviera lo que estaba pidiendo fuera muy atrevido.

— Por mi está bien, acércate para que quepamos en la foto.

Nagano se paró y se recostó en la mesa para alcanzar a quedar relativamente cerca de Toki y tomó la foto.

— Muchas gracias, quería poner tu número de contacto con alguna foto tuya, espero que no sea muy incómodo.

— Para nada —se rio porque esas declaraciones lo hicieron sentir nervioso—. Por mí está bien, de hecho, también quiero tomarte una foto ¿Te parece?

— Claro.

Toki sacó su celular y apuntó a Nagano.

— Vamos sonríe un poco.

Nagano lo intentó, pero al parecer no era muy fotogénico. Cuando revisó la foto, ciertamente se veía casi molesto.

— Creo que esta no sirve, vamos con otra.

Nagano extendió sus dos manos con el signo de amor y paz y sonrió mucho más grande. Toki le tomó la foto y aunque se veía igual de tenso, pensó que con eso bastaba, por lo menos estaba haciendo una pose más linda.

— Me gusta tomarme fotos con mis amigos, pero no suelo ser muy fotogénico. Creo que tengo que mejorar eso para cuando llegue el momento de una sesión de fotos o algo así.

— Qué diligente eres Nagano-kun. la clave de las fotos es que no pienses en ello, tratar de forzar una pose sólo hace que te sientas más tenso.  ¿Quieres que sea tu fotógrafo?

Toki sacó el celular otra vez y comenzó a simular que le tomaba más fotos. Nagano comenzó a reírse y empezó a molestar haciendo todo tipo de poses. Una agradable sensación se asentó en la boca del estómago cuando Nagano se mostraba más amistoso con él. 

Toki comenzó a molestarse consigo mismo por esa atención exacerbada que le estaba poniendo a cada cosa que hacía Nagano. Era un chico que acaba de conocer y era bastante adorable, pero tampoco era alguien del otro mundo; y aunque se dijera eso, poco a poco estaba ganando un aura especial que Toki aunque lo intentara no estaba logrando ignorar.

— Lamento la espera.

Los dos platos de comida decoraron la mesa y el recordatorio del motivo de esa reunión se manifestó. El mesero se fue y Nagano estaba devorando con la mirada su comida, el hambre era innegable.

— Bien, pues a comer.

— Sí, gracias por la comida.

Nagano tenía modales muy delicados, detalló sus manos pequeñas que se movían con parsimonia y como los largos fideos se deslizaban por sus labios hasta desaparecer en su boca. Todos esos pequeños gestos de alguna manera lo embellecían como si fuera un colibrí tomando néctar.

En cuanto metió los palillos a su ramen, a cada bocado su mirada daba un rápido vistazo a Nagano y se devolvía a su comida. En ese momento era más interesante para él el espectáculo que sucedía al frente suyo que lo que estaba en su plato.

Al paso del tiempo la excusa de su compañía se desvanecía dentro de sus cuerpos y en cuanto los palillos dejaron las manos de los dos, oficialmente tendrían que disolver su encuentro. Toki ya no podría poner alguna excusa para alargar la compañía de Nagano y aunque no hablaron realmente de casi nada, fue un momento tan agradable que algo dentro de sí se rehusaba a que se acabara.

— Nagano-kun ¿Te gustan las cafeterías?

— Sí, bueno no son un conocedor, pero me parecen agradables.

— Podemos ir un día de estos a mi cafetería favorita, si te parece bien.

— …Claro, por mí encantado.

El silencio antes de responder le dejó un sabor amargo, pero no iba a ponerse sensible con cada detalle. Estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para ganar puntos con él. Era lo que importaba.

— Bueno, yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.

Toki se levantó y tomó sus maletas y Nagano rápidamente lo siguió después. Llegaron a la caja y Toki con un gesto galante rechazó el dinero de Nagano y pagó la cuenta.

— Nagano-kun, hoy estoy haciendo de senpai diligente, no te preocupes.

Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose hasta que Nagano no pudo sostener más la mirada y guardó su billetera.

— En la próxima ocasión yo te invito.

Sus mejillas se inflaron un poco e hizo un puchero adorable. Toki le sonrió, pero en su mente una alarma se había encendido y tenía a sus neuronas corriendo de un lado para el otro. Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le dijo que esperaba con ansias su siguiente encuentro.

— Toki-san, muchas gracias, yo me voy por este camino. Hasta luego.

— Chao.

Mientras la figura de Nagano se difuminada en la noche y la multitud, Toki no pudo quitar la mirada su espalda. Sacudió su cabeza para recobrar el sentido y se volteó en sus propios pasos para dirigirse a la estación de metro.

«Demonios, definitivamente algo está mal conmigo hoy».


	2. Segunda vez

En contra de su estimación, no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para volver a ver a Nagano. The Kougado tenía la grabación para su Cd debut también y en el cd drama iba a haber una participación de su unit, Altessimo.

Dentro del grupo The Kougado estaba Junta Terashima con quien ya eran muy buenos amigos y estaban en varios proyectos juntos. Se sentía aliviado de tener una cara conocida con la cual interactuar.

Cuando llegó al estudio, The Kogadou ya estaban terminando de grabar una de las canciones del disco. Se sentó en la sala de control y a los pocos minutos entró Nagano un poco agitado.

— Lamento la tardanza.

Después de la reverencia de Nagano a todo el equipo, se acercó a Toki y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— Toki-san buenos días.

— Buenos días, Nagano-kun.

Con mucha discreción Nagano se sentó en uno de los puestos que estaban vacíos cerca de la puerta. Se veía en esta ocasión más pequeño de lo que lo recordaba, tal vez era porque estaba usando una blusa blanca mucho más grande que su talla y se veía casi como un vestido.

Toki lo detalló un segundo y se sintió tranquilo cuando toda esa tormenta de ansiedad que le había dado la primera vez que se conocieron había desaparecido en esta ocasión. Era un compañero más de trabajo. Se volteó para ver como The Kougado terminaba la grabación y le llamó la atención que Komatsu Shohei saludaba a alguien, volteó la mirada rápidamente y vio que era a Nagano.

¿Nagano ya conocía a Shohei? Toki le pareció interesante ese hecho, por lo general si se pertenece a la misma agencia eso no es nada raro, pero Toki no creía que fuera así. Esa pequeña chispa de curiosidad lo hizo estar pendiente de nuevo.

Después de media hora, dieron por terminada la grabación y comenzaba un breve descanso antes comenzar con la siguiente sesión. Los chicos de The Kougado entraron a la sala de control y saludaron a Toki y a Nagano. Junta fue directamente con Toki para saludarlo más cerca, mientras que Shohei se sentó al lado de Nagano y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Toki abrió los ojos por esa muestra de confianza y la sonrisa se le quedó trabada a medio camino.

— ¿Tokki?

Junta llamó su atención y tuvo que repetir unas cuantas veces más su nombre hasta que captó de nuevo la atención de Toki,

— Ah, sí perdón. Hola, que bueno verte por acá.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Junta se burló—. Ya sabías que yo iba a participar en este proyecto ¿No?

— Tienes razón, ya sabes las frases de cajón.

— ¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo?

Toki le pegó una palmada en el brazo y le dijo que se detuviera que no le gustaban ese tipo de bromas.

— ¿Qué? Pero si siempre molestamos así…

Junta le sonrió extrañado y se sentó a su lado, lo miró durante unos segundos y se dio cuenta que la atención de Toki no estaba con él sino con las personas que estaban al otro lado de la habitación. Shohei tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de Nagano y estaban riéndose bastante relajados.

— ¿No sabías que se conocían?

— ¿Eh? —Toki volteó su atención a Junta—. ¿De qué hablas?

— Ellos se conocieron el día de la audición y Shohei nos presentó a los pocos días de haber pasado. Se llevan bastante bien. Como Nagano es tan tranquilo, se lleva bien con lo extrovertido que es   
Shohei. ¿Cómo te pareció Nagano?

— Bien, es un chico muy agradable. Muy honesto y entregado, me agrada.

— Eso está bien, después de todo es tu compañero.

— Sí…

A Toki se le quitaron las ganas de hablar, todo el ánimo y la confianza que tenía se perdieron en algún momento de esa corta conversación. Para su fortuna, el director entró para anunciarles que ya comenzarían la siguiente sesión de grabación.

Junta se levantó y se acercó a Nagano y Shohei, dijo algunas palabras que Toki no alcanzó a escuchar y se llevó a Shohei primero. Nagano se quedó viendo el remanente de la figura de Shohei y se paró para encontrarse con Toki de frente.

— Esforcemos hoy también ¿Vale?

— Toki-san… Claro que sí.

Nagano inclinó su cabeza y salió del cuarto de control para dirigirse al cuarto de grabación. Toki en ese momento ya no quería estar en una misma habitación con Nagano y Shohei. Se regañó mentalmente por su falta de profesionalismo. Una palmada en la espalda lo asustó y se volteó, vio a Hamano Daiki que le estaba sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste ahí parado? Vamos.

— Ah sí, perdón…

Se escondió detrás de la figura de Hamano al entrar al cuarto de grabación y lentamente se hizo en uno de los puestos más cerca de la puerta. Shohei estaba sonriéndole a Nagano y este estaba agitando la cabeza ocultando su risa. «¿Nagano-kun me sonreirá así cuando seamos más amigos?».

No se molestó ni siquiera en juzgarse por lo que estaba pensando, Nagano desprendía un aura especial. Se hacía adictivo hacerlo sonreír o verlo emocionado con lo que le gustaba. Pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ver que se llevaba tan bien con otras personas.

«¿Qué demonios esperaba? sólo interactuamos un día», eso ya era algo extremo, era imposible que él fuera la única persona con la que tuviese una relación amistosa. Volvió a sentir esa angustia de querer verse reflejado en la mirada de Nagano con ese mismo entusiasmo que cuando hablaron de las canciones que les gustaban.

— Toki-san ¿Estás bien?

La dulce voz de Nagano lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y los orbes negros examinaban su cara con preocupación. 

— Ah, sí perdón. Estaba algo distraído.

— ¿Puedo hacerme aquí a tu lado?

A Toki se le tensaron todos los músculos de la cara y asintió sin estar seguro de que realmente lo quisiera tener a su lado.

— Es mejor que estemos juntos como un equipo ¿Verdad?

La sonrisa de Nagano fue delicada y aunque no se la dirigió a él, la vista de un Nagano acercándose a él lo hizo sentir mareado. «Diablos, es demasiado adorable ¿Qué clase de criatura sobrenatural es? Nadie puede ser tan tierno». En su mente se golpeó varias veces para que reaccionara.

— Contamos con ustedes.

La voz de Hamano se dirigió a Toki y a Nagano y estos salieron de su pequeño rincón para mostrar su disposición de trabajo con The Kougado.

 Así comenzó la grabación. Durante todo el tiempo que duró la sesión Toki no quiso mirar a Nagano. Con la vista periférica una que otra vez pudo percatarse que Nagano lo había estado mirando un par de veces, pero a propósito lo estaba ignorando.

«¿Por qué la grabación se demora tanto? Ya quiero que se acabe, me quiero ir de aquí», la mente de Toki fue llenándose de esa desesperación que le producía la contrariedad entre sus principios y sus instintivos deseos de querer hablar con Nagano.

Luego de una hora y media al fin terminaron la sesión de grabación. Cuando comenzaron todos a despedirse, Toki sin parecer grosero fue a coger sus cosas parar irse. Nagano lo intentó detener, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Shohei había acaparado la atención de Nagano. Toki pensó que así estaba bien, no quería sentirse así de ansioso como lo estaba haciendo.

Llegaría a su casa, abrazaría sus 10 cojines y jugaría con su perro Chara. Hoy no podía nacer de su iniciativa el querer alargar la salida con Nagano.

— Yo hoy quedé de invitar a Toki-san a comer ¿Verdad Toki-san?

Toki con su maleta al hombro se volteó a ver a la persona que lo llamaba y Nagano se acercó a él con determinación. Shohei lo miró también.

— ¿Ya quedaron ustedes de salir a comer? Podríamos ir todos juntos ¿No?

«Ni te atrevas» Toki respondió en su mente a la propuesta de Shohei, pero antes de decir algo Junta y Hamano se mostraron complacidos con la idea.

— Yo te pago la comida hoy ¿Vale?

Nagano infló un poco sus mejillas e hizo un puchero. Toki tenía ganas de gritarle que dejara de ser tan tierno, con ese gesto no tenía la cara para decirle que no quería salir con nadie en ese momento.

— Nosotros después vamos a alguna cafetería ¿Sí?  

Nagano le susurró antes de ir a buscar su maleta. Toki tenía toda la intensión de romperse la cabeza contra alguna pared, después de esa adorable invitación. Sólo quería que le diera un descanso, iba a ser una tortura tener que trabajar con él si cada vez se iba a comportar así. 

***

Junta estaba a su lado, mientras que Shohei y Nagano estaban sentados al frente y Hamano estaba con una silla adjunta en la mesa. La conversación naturalmente se había divido entre Toki y Junta, y Shohei, Nagano y Hamano. Ocasionalmente hablaban de algún tema todos y después se volvían a separar.

Junta estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por animar la conversación con Toki, pero este estaba mucho más hermético.

— Últimamente te estás comportando raro ¿Sabes?

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No te hagas el bobo Tokki, cada vez cuesta más hablar contigo. Te comportas como si estuvieras en verdad molesto.

— No tengo motivos para estar molesto ¿sabes?

— ¿Estás seguro?

— … ¿Qué insinúas Junta?

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Junta señaló con su quijada al otro lado de la mesa y se devolvió con una sonrisa pícara.

— Oh vamos, ¿En serio? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra cosa?

— Si a lo mejor dieras otra impresión, tal vez.

Un suspiro pesado se escapó de la garganta de Toki y tomó un sorbo de cerveza.

— No es lo que parece, tal vez estoy cansado por tanto trabajo.

— Ojalá sea eso.

No quiso hablar más, de repente se sintió descubierto y con cero disposición de seguir en esa reunión. Sí, ya sabía que estaba alterado por Nagano, porque estaba muy consciente de él, porque le molestaba que se llevara tan bien con Shohei. porque le incomodaba que Nagano estuviera pendiente de él. 

— Y bien Yuusuke ¿Qué tal te ha parecido trabajar con Tokki?

Toki casi escupe su comida y todo es la mesa se quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino tema de conversación propuesto por Junta.

— Ha sido un senpai esplendido, me ha ayudado mucho y ha tenido mucha paciencia conmigo.  Yo estoy muy feliz de poder trabajar con él y espero que mi torpeza no haga a Toki-san hartarse de trabajar conmigo.

Shohei fue el primero en molestar, diciéndole a Toki que Nagano lo tenía en muy alta estima y luego Hamano hizo el comentario que se llevaban bien. Y aunque Toki trataba de reírse y seguir con el chiste, los ojos de Nagano no se reían, estaban mirándolo con tanta intensidad que le hizo doler el pecho.

— Gracias Nagano-kun, yo también estoy muy contento de trabajar contigo. Eres muy talentoso y diligente, me gusta trabajar con gente como tú.

Nagano se encogió en su puesto y mostró una sonrisa avergonzada. Shohei le pegó algunos codazos diciendo que estaba exagerando, pero Nagano susurraba que tenía mucha vergüenza. Toki sentía que estaba viendo una película, no podía pensar que estuviera en el mismo plano que todas las demás personas.

¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía el protagonista de algún manga shoujo? Eso ya le estaba dando grima, tenían que dejar de dar esa impresión, eso no era lo que él quería. Su único error fue querer llevarse bien con Nagano.

No quería ni pelear con Junta por semejante imprudencia y así como de repentinamente estuvo la intervención de Junta, así se fue. El ritmo de la conversación fue excluyendo naturalmente a Toki, pero era porque él mismo no quería participar. Nagano pareció notar su indisposición y muy educadamente después de que terminaron de comer dijo que tenía algo que hacer y tenía que irse pronto.

— ¿Tan pronto Yuusuke? Yo estaba pensando en que fuéramos después al karaoke.

Shohei intentó detener a Nagano, pero él negó con la cabeza. Shohei no quiso insistir más y dejó que Nagano dejara el dinero en la mesa.

— Aquí está también la parte de Toki-san. Gracias por aceptar la invitación.

Nagano no quiso mirarlo a la cara cuando dijo eso y en el momento que todos salieron del restaurante, Junta le pegó un codazo a Toki.

— ¿En serio vas a dejar que se vaya así? Yuusuke notó que estabas indispuesto, seguro en ese momento estará pensando que fue su culpa.

— Cállate Junta, eso ya lo sé.

— Pues ve y has algo al respecto.

Junta lo empujó hacia Nagano y Toki antes de poder replicar se enfrentó al rostro cabizbajo de Nagano.

— ¿Vas a tomar el tren? Te acompaño.

— Toki-san, lo siento, pero voy para otro lugar. Será en otra ocasión. Gracias por todo.

Nagano hizo la reverencia hacia todos y dobló por la primera calle que se lo permitió. Shohei y Junta cogieron a Toki por detrás y le empezaron a pegar puños en la espalda.

— Pedazo de insensible, Yuusuke estaba emocionado por ir a comer contigo y tras de que no le hablas, fuiste descortés con él. 

Shohei lo incriminó sin ninguna reserva, en ese momento Toki quiso gritar: «¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa que yo no haya podido hablar con Nagano?!». Respiró profundo y se propuso intentar alcanzarlo. Si lograba hablar con él, haría su mejor esfuerzo para que se pusiera otra vez contento; pero si no lo encontraba, esperaría hasta su siguiente sesión de trabajo para intentar arreglar las cosas.

Toki se excusó y se fue corriendo detrás de él. Dobló por la calle que Nagano se fue y empezó a buscarlo desesperadamente. Pasó dos o tres calles pero no veía ni la sombra, se dijo que era imposible que hubiese corrido tan rápido. Se devolvió sobre sus pasos hasta que lo vio metido en un conbini.

Estaba parado en la sección de revistas y estaba cogiendo una gran cantidad. Las expresiones de su rostro pasaban de complacido a confundido, Toki estaba inquieto sobre lo que estaría buscando. Pensó que incluso que estaría buscando algún empleo, no era raro que las personas que comenzaban hasta ahora en el mundo del entretenimiento tuvieran que tener otro tipo de trabajos para poder sostenerse.

Entró a la tienda y se acercó sigilosamente por detrás. Para su sorpresa Nagano estaba leyendo unas guías de restaurantes de Tokio, quedó extrañado. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:

— ¿Estás buscando algún restaurante para ir con tu novia?

Nagano saltó en su puesto y se volteó con un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Escondió las revistas y retrocedió varios pasos, no sin que sus balbuceos se interpusieran en una conversación digna.

— Oh vamos, no es para tanto Nagano-kun.

— ¡¿T-t-toki-san?!

— Claro que soy yo— se rio—. No soy un fantasma. Ahora me gustaría que me respondieras si ese asunto que tenías que hacer era buscar un restaurante para tu cita. Cuéntame Nagano-kun, podría recomendarte unos buenos lugares.

— No es una cita. Yo sólo… ¡Toki-san parecía tan molesto hoy, que pensé que era por estar en un lugar tan poco estilizado y quería buscar un lugar que se adecuara mejor a tus gustos!

Toki se quedó petrificado mirando a los ojos a Nagano que lo tenía atrapado con su halo de sinceridad y la intensidad de sus palabras. Por lo general, cualquier persona trataría de decir una mentira, pero hasta qué punto Nagano era tan transparente.

Su cuerpo tomó las palabras más rápido que su cerebro y comenzó su corazón a latir rápidamente, a sudar frío y a temblarle las manos. «¿Qué me está pasando…?», Toki examinaba la cara de Nagano con toda profundidad, el gesto de sus ojos, de su boca, cómo iba inconsciente haciendo su puchero inflando las mejillas. Estaba tratando de aguantar tanto la vergüenza como él en ese momento.

— Lo siento, esto debe parecerte repulsivo. Yo no estaba intentando nada raro, sólo quería que Toki-san estuviera bien.

Nagano dejó las revistas en el mostrador y se disculpó con Toki, su intención era irse, pero la gran mano de Toki lo tomó de la muñeca y no lo dejó mover.

— Toki-san… —Nagano lo miró a los ojos con una expresión compungida—. ¿Estás bien? Tu mano está helada.

«¡Claro que está helada, estoy tan nervioso que mi corazón va a explotar!», Toki quiso gritarle, pero de su boca salió una propuesta más directa.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a esa cita ya? Ya que te estabas esforzando tanto por mí.

Nagano tomó con su mano libre el brazo que sostenía su muñeca y lo apretó con fuerza. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante un largo rato. En ese tiempo, su estómago le comenzó a doler de la emoción tan intensa que estaba experimentando.

Era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como Nagano y estaba seguro que sería la última vez que aparecería alguien así. Dentro de esos ojos estaba la pureza que derrumbaba todos sus prejuicios. Absolutamente todo en lo que creía, se veía invalidado por ese colosal sentimiento que Nagano había despertado en su interior ¿Cómo se llamaría ese sentimiento?

— Me encantaría ir Toki-san.

Los pequeños dedos de Nagano perdieron su fuerza y se fue deslizando lentamente sobre el antebrazo antes de rozar ligeramente la mano de Toki. Se escondió entre sus mechones y quedó esperando pasivamente a que el agarre de Toki lo dejara mover.

Lo que Nagano no pudo calcular fue el gran impacto que su roce tuvo en Toki.  No fue hasta que después de la vergüenza se sintió capaz de mirarlo y se dio cuenta que había cubierto su cara con sus dos manos.

— ¿Toki-san?

No recibió respuesta. La consciencia de la situación lo puso nervioso y Nagano no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho más. En su pecho un estruendo comparable a una bomba atómica, reventó sus pulmones. La respiración de Nagano se hizo fuerte y pesada, sus manos estaban temblando junto con sus rodillas y no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo del establecimiento.

«¿Qué está pasando con nosotros? ¡Pareciera que yo estuviera coqueteando con él!» Nagano se recriminó mientras corría por la calle desesperado. El ambiente romántico poco a poco fue embargando sus acciones y no había querido aceptarlo hasta que el enfrentar a Toki-san fue como un golpe en su cabeza.

Su resistencia no era propiamente atlética, pero se percató que ya llevaba ocho cuadras sin parar de correr, a ese punto llegaría a la estación de bus. Ya no quería ir con Toki a ningún lado, o más correcto sería decir que quería ir con él a todos lados, pero tenía miedo que más de ese tipo de acciones ambiguas lo siguieran confundiendo.

Después del primer día, una profunda impresión había quedado dentro de sí. Había decidido ver más trabajos de él y durante esas dos semanas que no se vieron, estuvo escuchando su programa de radio, viendo sus diferentes participaciones en programas de variedades e incluso compró algunos discos de Growth. Podría decirse que era un fan incipiente de Toki.

Estaba emocionado con que se volvieran amigos y que al parecer él también estuviera dispuesto a serlo. Y todo iba perfectamente hasta hacía unos minutos ¿Qué significaba toda esa escena salida de telenovela? ¿Toki lo había ido a buscar porque se sentía culpable de no haber hablado con él? ¿Por qué lo fue a buscar si estaba molesto en primer lugar?

Nagano llegó a la avenida principal donde cogería el bus y bajó su marcha. Sólo en ese instante se dio cuenta que había huido sin darle ninguna explicación válida a Toki. Volteó su rostro imaginando que lo había estado persiguiendo, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie que mínimamente se pareciera ser él.  

Apretó sus labios e infló sus mejillas, lo había estropeado todo. Se sentía terrible, pero en ese momento pudo entender que lo había hecho precisamente porque no estaba seguro de poder aguantar estar cerca de él durante mucho tiempo. Un perverso sentido se había despertado sin querer y necesitaba que desapareciera de su consciencia para la próxima vez que vieran.

Caminó hasta la estación de bus y se recostó en el paradero. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sin pensarlo lo desbloqueó para mirar qué notificación era. Toki lo estaba llamando y después se dio cuenta que eran muchísimas llamadas las que había recibido por parte de él.

«¿Me está buscando?», la esperanza que no todo estuviera perdido lo hizo contestar.

— ¡¿A dónde te fuiste?! No pude seguirte el paso Nagano-kun ¿Me vas a dejar plantado en nuestra cita?

«¡No me hables así!», inmediatamente se asustó. Volvían a meterse en ese papel romántico que estaba rechazando. Se quedó callado unos segundos y podía escuchar el jadeo de Toki. Él había estado corriendo también para buscarlo.

Su pecho estremeció hasta el punto que le dolió el estómago. Se aferró a su buzo y tomó una gran bocarada de aire. Antes de poder decirle algo incoherente, trataría de que esa despedida no resultara extraña.

— Toki-san, mejor veámonos otro día ¿Vale? Te pido disculpas por haber salido corriendo así de repente. No me odies por favor.

— No te voy a odiar por eso, estoy preocupado por ti.

— Estoy bien, perdón. Hablamos otro día y agendamos bien nuestra salida. Adiós Toki-san.

Colgó sin darle tiempo para escuchar más la voz de su compañero. Era suficiente, quería irse de allí rápidamente. 


	3. Tercera vez

— Tokki… Vamos hombre, anímate.

Junta por enésima vez intentó mover a su compañero de la mesa del bar. Había recibido una llamada por la noche por parte de Toki y le pidió que se vieran. Cuando se encontraron en el bar, ya estaba medio borracho y con los ojos rojos por haber estado llorando.

Desde ese instante, intentó hablar con él, pero lo único que Toki decía es «Me odia, definitivamente me odia». Y en esa rutina ya llevaban una hora.

— Junta, ¿Crees que soy alguien tan molesto como para que huyan de mí?

— ¿Qué? Toki, ya te lo he dicho. Eres una persona genial, nadie te odiaría porque sí.

— O sea que él sí tenía una razón para odiarme.

Se enterró de nuevo en sus brazos y no quiso moverse. Junta ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar?

— Tokki, si no me dices qué pasó, no te voy a poder ayudar ¿Pasó algo con Nagano?

— …

El silencio se hizo más pesado y aunque Toki no dio ninguna señal de cambio, Junta pudo por fin entender qué era lo que había pasado. La pelea con Nagano tuvo que ser terrible para que Toki estuviera así. No podía imaginarse qué tuvo que hacer para enojar a alguien tan tolerante y permisivo como Nagano.

— ¿Le pegaste a Nagano o algo así?

— ¡Cómo se te puede ocurrir eso! La persona que le llegue a tocar un solo pelo a Nagano es un monstruo.

— Vale, si no fue eso ¿Qué hiciste para que Nagano te odie?

— …

Toki tomó un sorbo de cerveza y se quedó mirando sus rodillas. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a alguien lo simbólico que fue esa escena en el conbini? No pasó nada, pero pasó todo al mismo tiempo. Cuando sintió el roce de los dedos de Nagano en su mano, unas cosquillas le debilitaron las rodillas, su corazón se estrechó hasta casi implosionar y por alguna extraña razón le dieron ganas de llorar.

Nagano de seguro habrá pensando que era repulsivo que se hubiese tomado tan en serio ese roce. Tampoco había sido apropósito o tal vez, se sintió asqueado que la invitación a la cita tuviera ese matiz romántico inconsciente.

— Creo que Nagano-kun está asustado de mí, porque… a lo mejor, yo me estoy tomando muy en serio nuestra amistad.

Junta se quedó congelado con la cerveza a medio camino de su boca. Miró a todos lados buscando al traductor de esa frase tan extraña, pero definitivamente sólo estaban ellos dos. ¿Cómo alguien se podía asustar por querer ser amigos? ¿A qué tipo de “tomar muy en serio” se estaba refiriendo Toki?

— Explícate ¿Quieres?

— …Nagano-kun se excusó hoy porque pensó que estaba incómodo porque el restaurante no me gustó. Fue a buscar un restaurante para invitarme, que según él se adecuara más a mí. Y yo le dije que fuéramos a esa cita hoy mismo, que no había por qué esperar, pero antes de poder hacer algo, él salió corriendo y no lo pude alcanzar.

Junta dejó el vaso de cerveza en la mesa y se tapó los ojos con su mano. Quería evitar reírse, pero eso parecía algún tipo de pelea que tienen los niños de primaria, no de hecho ¿Eso podía considerarse una pelea? No pasó nada, era totalmente estúpido ¿Por qué Toki se estaba poniendo tan sentimental por una niñería?

— ¿Has intentado llamarlo?

— No me contesta.

Eso si era raro, ¿Nagano en serio se había ofendido? Hasta Junta se planteó esa pregunta, pero no tenía sentido o a lo mejor, Toki no estaba contando toda la verdad. No iba a presionarlo, pero fuera lo que hubiese pasado, sólo había una forma de comprobarlo.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Shohei?

— ¡¿Qué?!— Toki se repuso rápidamente y encaró a Junta—. No quiero hablar con él, por su culpa no pude hablar con Nagano, por su culpa Nagano pensó que yo estaba molesto y que no quería estar con él.

— ¿Qué… acabas de decir?

Toki se escondió poniendo su cara en la mesa y con su mano hacía el gesto de que lo olvidara. Junta no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad y se burló.

— ¿Estás celoso de Shohei? —La carcajada no se hizo esperar—. No lo puedo creer Toki Shunichi.

Cuando la risa de Junta llegó al límite de la paciencia, Toki levantó la cara con una expresión harta y cogió sus cosas para irse.

— Es-espera. Perdón, lo siento, es que es muy gracioso ¿Te das cuenta que sólo has conocido a Nagano por 2 días? ¿Por qué te estás comportando así?

— Te lo dije, eso es lo que asustó a Nagano. Si yo supiera qué me está pasando, sería maravilloso. Lo único que entiendo es que voy en serio con Nagano-kun. Quiero ser su amigo, quiero que él me considere alguien importante para él. Si me preguntas la razón, no tengo ni idea.

— No tienes que sentirte mal, entiendo que Nagano produzca ese sentimiento protector. A todos nos pasa, a Hamano, a Shohei, a mí y ahora a ti. Pero el punto es que tú eres diferente para Nagano que el resto de nosotros ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— En estas dos semanas Nagano ha venido a preguntarme cosas sobre ti. A través de Shohei también buscó saber más sobre los trabajos en los que has estado, sobre lo que haces.

Se incorporó lentamente y miró a Junta, parpadeó varias veces como si sus ojos estuvieran hablando.

— Así que dudo que tu propuesta directa de salir lo haya asustado, de hecho, creo que en ese momento debió estar muy feliz. Él te admira mucho.

Cada acción que hacía Nagano lo desarmaba más ¿En qué se iba a convertir cuando ya no quedara nada de Toki Shunichi? ¿Cuánto más iba a aguantar si hasta ahora su trabajo comenzaba?

— No quería decirte eso, porque pensé que te haría sentir prevenido e incómodo, pero ya veo que los dos se están tomando en serio. Por lo que infiero que me estás ocultado una parte de toda esta historia Tokki ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

«¿Qué fue lo que hice?», se planteó esa pregunta y sin darle muchas vueltas recordó todo el tiempo que se quedó detallando la cara de Nagano. Ese sentimiento infinito que lo embargó, ese impulso de no querer dejarlo ir por nada del mundo. Cuando hubo ese contacto lo entendió y supo que Nagano lo había comprendido también. Ellos estaban trasgrediendo el umbral de “amigos” a algo más allá. Probablemente ninguno de los dos sabía a dónde era que estaban llegando, pero tenían claro que no debían ir para allá.

— Lo siento Junta, y gracias por todo lo que me dijiste. Déjame pago la cuenta y nos vamos.

Toki fue hasta la barra y cuando volvió encontró a Junta hablando por celular. No le prestó mucha atención, tomó sus cosas y le hizo la seña de que se levantara para irse. Junta le dijo que esperara un momento y siguió hablando.

— Te espero afuera.

Toki salió a la calle y se quedó mirando el cielo que estaba nublado esa noche. Un pensamiento llegó de repente, siempre había pensado que los manga shoujo que tanto le gustan leer, sólo eran la idealización de una relación, pero con Nagano sentía que estaba viviendo esa misma fantasía.

Un recién conocido con el que se siente una conexión que nunca antes se había experimentado, que sea correspondido, que sólo el rose de su mano le generara un fallo cardiaco. Estaba protagonizando su propio manga shoujo.

—Debe haber alguna forma de detener eso, antes de que llegue demasiado lejos.

Susurró para sí mismo, más que monopolizar a Nagano, quería tener la certeza que siempre iba a poder contar con él. Que para siempre iban a estar juntos.

— ¿Un soliloquio?

Junta salió de la nada. Toki se rio y comenzó a caminar, Junta lo siguió.

— Tengo que contarte algo antes de que cada uno se vaya para su casa.

— Dime.

— Acabo de hablar con Shohei.

Toki asintió y no quiso seguir la conversación, ya sabía hacía donde quería llegar.

— Nagano tiene miedo que tú lo odies, estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, pero tampoco quiso decirle qué pasó. Lo que si mandó Shohei fue un mensaje para ti: «No juegues con los sentimientos de Yuusuke».

— Qué sabe él sobre cómo me siento. —Toki se ofendió.

— Sí, es cierto. ¡Ah! claro, se me estaba olvidando la parte más importante del mensaje. Nagano está preparando una salida contigo a comer. Se supone que es un secreto, pero le pidió consejos a Shohei de restaurantes populares y a la moda.

Junta tomó del brazo a Toki y lo detuvo.

— Tómate a Nagano lo más en serio que puedas, él lo vale. Le importas mucho.

— Ya lo sé.

Toki se soltó del agarre de Junta y con marcha rápida se adelantó.

 


	4. Cuarto encuentro

Una semana después su manager le informó que iba Altessimo y The Kougado a participar en la trasmisión en vivo de Idolm@ster. No había hablado con Nagano después del incidente, así que trataría de hacer lo mejor posible para que no se sintiera incómodo y huyera de él. 

Entró al estudio y ya estaban todos los de The Kougado. Toki saludó a todos los integrantes y se quedó con ellos, hablaron sobre el evento en el que iban a participar después de la salida de los discos y demás planes. El ambiente estaba bastante relajado y quería que permaneciera así. Ya todos sabían la situación entre ellos, así que estaban haciendo lo mejor posible para no hacer que fuera más incómodo. 

— Buenos días a todos. 

Nagano entró al estudio y el corazón de Toki mandó un torrente de sangre con fuerza. La adrenalina lo invadió en medio segundo y comenzó a sudar frío. Ni siquiera lo había visto a la cara, pero su voz ya lo puso alerta. No podía dejar que eso interfiriera con su trabajo. 

Nagano se acercó al grupo y volvió a saludarlos uno por uno, cuando llegó el turno de Toki, le regaló la sonrisa más radiante de su arsenal. Toki sintió un balde de agua fría en la espalda y le devolvió el saludo con el mismo entusiasmo, aunque en su cabeza no se tomó bien esa reacción. «Él va a ignorar todo…», se sintió idiota por ser él quién se tomó todo tan en serio.

— Hoy te veo de muy buen humor Yuusuke— Shohei se acercó a Nagano. 

— Claro, hoy tengo que esforzarme en mi primer live stream. Cuento con todos ustedes. 

Junta, Shohei y Hamano le dieron unas palmadas en el hombro y respondieron a su petición. Toki no podía quedarse atrás, estaban trabajando, tenía que ser profesional. 

— Toki-san esforcémonos hoy. 

Nagano le sonrió con toda la amabilidad que poseía y alzó la mano para que las chocaran. Toki se quedó mirando el gesto como si fuera alguna costumbre extranjera. Debido a la poca respuesta a su intento de camaradería, Nagano empezó a bajar la mano, pero antes de pensarlo Toki chocó sus manos. 

— Claro, hoy hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. 

Nagano hizo de su mano un puño y lo expuso en una pose bastante adorable cerca de su cara. Lo había hecho muy feliz sólo con corresponderle su intento de “todo está normal”. Junta estuvo pendiente de la interacción entre ellos dos y no pudo evitar parecerle gracioso; era la primera vez que veía Toki tan desubicado, estaba tratando de verse profesional, pero Nagano lo volvía a sacar de su zona de confort. 

— ¿Y bien? ¿Nervioso Toooki-kuun? 

Junta se acercó cantándole de forma molesta y este tenía una sonrisita en el borde de su boca que no podía ocultar. 

— Nervioso no, pero no voy a negar que estoy contento. 

— Se te nota, eso sí. Eres débil contra Nagano ¿Eh? 

— Ya dame un respiro. 

Y aunque dijera eso, la sonrisita no se le iba de la cara. Nagano no sólo lo estaba tratando con naturalidad, sino que estaba siendo muy afectuoso. Aunque sabía que no podía fiarse de sólo esas señales, no pudo evitar sentiré aliviado. 

Estaba siendo tan adorable que tenía ganas de abrazarlo. Para su sorpresa, llegó Nagano a interrumpir la pequeña conversación que tenía con Junta. 

— Hoy quiero sentirme tranquilo al lado de Toki-san. Yo no sé qué tengo que hacer, pero me voy a esforzar. 

— ¿Hoy me vas a abandonar Yuusuke? —Shohei lo molestó agarrándolo del brazo y simulaba jalarlo lejos de Toki. 

— Hoy te abandono, me quedo con Toki-san. 

Una euforia lo invadió de tal manera que sin pensarlo puso su mano en el hombro de Nagano y recostó su cabeza encima de la suya.  

— Komatsu-kun, siempre me robas a Nagano, me voy a poner muy celoso ¿Sabes? 

Shohei se rio y soltó a Nagano. Siguieron la broma durante un poco más, pero para Junta y Nagano, algo del tono de Toki no era broma. Nagano no retiró la mano de Toki, pero sí se alejó poco a poco hasta que naturalmente le era incómodo mantener su brazo encima. 

— Nagano-kun, eres un insensible conmigo. Me debes una salida ¿Entendido? 

Toki se dirigió de nuevo con todo su derroche de carisma y no fue pasado por alto. Nagano abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad y quedó avergonzando mirando para todos lados. Asintió rápidamente y se encogió sobre sí mismo. 

Se le durmieron la punta de los dedos, Toki cerró y abrió su mano varias veces tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad de sus extremidades. Era la primera vez que le pasaba, los nervios de estar en el escenario o de salir al aire le generaban todo tipo de reacciones fisiológicas, pero nunca ese hormigueo en las manos. 

La alegría se había salido de control. Tenía que tomarse un tiempo para calmarse, se alejó del grupo para irse a tomar un café. Nagano sigilosamente lo siguió. Cuando Toki se estaba sirviendo su café, Nagano tomó su manga sutilmente y la jaló. 

— ¿No estás bravo conmigo por la otra vez? En serio lo siento. 

— Nagano-kun, de hecho, yo pensé que tú me odiabas. 

— ¡Jamás! Toki-san es una persona increíble, nadie podría decir algo en contra tuya. 

— Entonces estamos bien Nagano-kun. Yo lo único que quiero es que nos llevemos bien. 

— Yo también. 

Nagano soltó la respiración y con ella un montón de tensión. Nagano cogió un vaso de agua y lo fue tomando lentamente para hacer tiempo de estar con Toki en la mesa más tiempo. Los dos se quedaron callados en ese rincón. Se supondría que ese silencio era incómodo, pero realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento. 

— Buenos días a todos. 

El productor y el director hicieron su aparición en el estudio. Todos el staff y los integrantes de la entrevista se reunieron alrededor de las dos figuras esperando las indicaciones. 

— Dentro de poco va a empezar la trasmisión y necesitamos terminar de arreglar algunas cosas con los técnicos. Por favor estudien los libretos chicos de Dramatic Star y a los demás, estén listos. 

De nuevo la gente se esparció a sus respectivos puestos de trabajo, pero Toki y Nagano ya no tuvieron la excusa de quedarse aislados del resto. Volvieron con los chicos de The Kougado. Había muchas cosas que si hubiese podido, hubiese querido hablar con Nagano, pero sabía que lo abrumaría con la repentina charla de «Quiero saber más sobre ti» que quería que pasara. 

Luego de unos veinte minutos de espera, al fin la trasmisión comenzó. 


	5. Cuarto encuentro pt. 2

 Durante la media hora que duró su partición en la transmisión en vivo, todos los participantes notaron la extraña aura con la que Toki envolvió a Nagano. A pesar de que realmente no habían hablado mucho, de no ser realmente cercanos, Toki se esmeró para dar la impresión contraria.

Cuando les preguntaron que si eran muy amigos, Nagano saltó a decir que sólo se habían visto dos veces hasta ahora. Toki inmediatamente añadió que aunque no se trataran mucho, él consideraba importante su encuentro con Nagano. No tuvieron muchas oportunidades de hablar, pero cuando lo hacían, Toki deseaba que su relación fuera el centro de atención.

Cuando el final de la transmisión llegó, no dilataron mucho la despedida y los chicos de Dramatic Stars y The Kougado ya estaban listos para irse cada uno por su lado. Nagano parecía querer irse con Shohei, pero se contuvo. Toki lo miraba de reojo y veía lo obviamente incómodo que estaba.

¿Se había molestado? No iba a volver a caer en el mismo juego con su inseguridad e iba a ser directo. Tal vez se había dejado llevar porque estaba demasiado contento, pero en su consciencia no sentía que hubiese hecho nada malo.

Le dio unos toques en el hombro y Nagano se volteó.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molestó cómo me comporté?

La expresión en los ojos de su compañero era indescifrable. No era odio, ni molestia, ni incomodidad. Cuando esas pupilas lo perforaban, podía escuchar las preguntas y los reproches que en el fondo del corazón de Nagano se hallaban. Para su desgracia las palabras no dichas, no podía contestarse con unas que debían salir de su interior.

— Estoy bien. No estoy molesto, estoy confundido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Toki-san… ¿Qué impresión te doy? ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

En otras circunstancias, esa sería una pregunta fácil de responder, pero se trataba de Nagano y eso lo complicaba todo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —se rio para dispar la tensión—.

Nagano no pareció ser afectado por el intento de obviedad de Toki, así que no mostró sonrisas ni nada parecido a un gesto de afabilidad.

— Sé que hoy fui torpe y no hice un gran trabajo, pero tampoco estaba pensando en ser una carga para ti. Cubrirme cuando no lograba expresar mis ideas o tratar de armar más historias sobre nosotros donde no las hay. No quiero pienses que voy a ser siempre una carga.

— Nagano-kun…

A Toki le dolió que se refiriera de esa forma a su comportamiento y sobre todo que Nagano tuviera tan baja autoestima.

— Yo no estaba tratando de ofenderte, lo siento si pareció así. Yo sólo quería transmitirles a todos que para mí fue importante haberte conocido y que me alegro de estar en esta _unit_ contigo ¿Eso es algo malo?

Nagano quedó confundido. Por un momento pensó que le habían hablado en otro idioma y que definitivamente unas palabras tan fuertes no habían sido dirigidas a él de ninguna manera. Toki perdió todo el atisbo de suavidad en sus facciones y lo miró casi con rabia. Nagano quiso investigar en su mirada qué era todo eso, pero las pupilas le atravesaron la garganta y por un momento su mente quedó en blanco.

— ¿Por qué? Toki-san…

— ¿Que por qué para mí fue importante conocerte? Eso es fácil de responder. Nagano-kun, tú eres una gran persona y un compañero honesto y sincero. Me gusta la gente como tú.

La intencionalidad de las palabras cada vez escalaba más en la graduación de la indiscreción, a lo que Nagano cada vez se sentía más indefenso. Antes de poderse dar cuenta, su cara estaba supremamente roja y sus manos heladas. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar en conjunto con sus labios que estaban abrazando las palabras hasta volverlas inservibles.

Toki le puso una mano en el hombro, estaba completamente compuesto. Ni un atisbo de vergüenza, duda o discernimiento. Le dijo que lamentaba si lo había hecho sentir una carga, pero que jamás pasaría por su cabeza tal cosa, se despidió y salió del estudio. Nagano sin esperar un solo instante se fue detrás de Toki y lo tomó del brazo.

— ¡Me esforzaré! me esforzaré mucho para que te sientas orgulloso de ser mi compañero. Para que sientas valió la pena estar en este trabajo. 

Nagano dejó de lado toda su vergüenza y adoptó una actitud más resiliente. Quería que Toki lo mirara con buenos ojos, tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para que eso sucediera. Sería lo que tuviese que ser para no volver a ser una carga.

— Nagano-kun, tú ya eres lo suficientemente bueno para alegrarme de estar aquí. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Para mí fue importante haberte conocido.

El tinte de esta oración, no fue con la idea de compañerismo, sino que se tiñó de un color más intenso. Toki sabía que lo dijo con plena consciencia de que sonara casi como si estuviera tratando de conquistarlo. Quería que esa sensación molesta de quererlo monopolizar tuviera una válvula de escape.

— Toki-san, para mí también fue importante conocerte, más de lo que yo mismo imaginé.

El intercambio comunicativo llevaba intensas emociones en un tren que apenas si soportaba su peso. Entre más quería trasmitir, más se quedaban las emociones estancadas en el andén. Lo que se podía llevar era una décima parte de lo que se quería decir ¿Cuáles serían las palabras adecuadas para ese sentimiento tan grande que sofocaba el alma?

— Nagano-kun ¿Quieres que salgamos a tomar algo hoy?

— Me encantaría Toki-san.

Los dos repentinamente se sintieron ansiosos, anticipaban algo demasiado grande. Desde afuera no se podría sentir la tormenta que en ese escaso medio metro que los separaba se había formado. Toki tenía ganas de estrecharlo en sus brazos y Nagano quería cogerlo de las manos y mirarlo a la cara para decirle todo lo que estaba oprimiendo su pecho. Pero ninguno, de hecho, se movió de su puesto.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras del estudio, Hamano, Shohei y Junta los estaban esperando. Toki y Nagano estaban meditabundos, al punto de no verlos. Shohei detuvo a Nagano y Junta a Toki.

— Chicos ¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas? ¿Los regañaron? —Junta con su usual camaradería rompió el hielo.

— Para nada Junta-san.

— Yuusuke, pero no te ves para nada bien ¿En serio no pasó nada? —Shohei intervino realmente preocupado.

— No pasó nada Shohei-kun ¿Verdad Nagano-kun?

— Es verdad Toki-san.

No hubo más intento de seguir con la conversación y pudieron fijarse que estaban interrumpiéndolos. Junta tomó a Shohei por el brazo y excusándose se fueron los tres con Hamano por su cuenta. Toki le agradeció de mil maneras distintas que Junta hubiese entendido que en este momento necesitaban estar a solas con Nagano.

— Espero que no se hayan molestado.

— No creo, de hecho, estoy seguro que entendieron bien que en esta ocasión queríamos salir los dos solos.

De nuevo la fuerza iba para que la interpretación llegara a esa zona ambigua. Nagano lo entendió claramente y tampoco hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitar aceptarlo de esa manera.

Toki iba a ser todo lo que su egoísmo le permitiera en esta cita. Iba a llevar a Nagano a todos los sitios que pudiesen disfrutar y en especial, quería que se asentara con firmeza en la mente de Nagano que para él, esta relación iba en serio, hacia donde fuese que se dirigiese.


	6. Cuarto encuentro pt. 3

Las luces tenues de la cafetería daban la falsa sensación de calidez. El rostro a media luz de Toki estaba siendo examinado con un incesante detalle. Nagano no podía calmar su corazón que saltaba de esquina a esquina en su caja torácica. La respiración se detenía por el hecho de que se olvidaba que la necesitaba. 

— ¿Pasa algo?

Toki lo volteó a mirar después de revisar el menú. Nagano lejos de asustarse y desviar la mirada, no fue capaz de cambiar la dirección. Con la intensidad que sus pupilas pudieran guardar seguía la inevitable ruta de la cara estéticamente atractiva.

— Me quedo pensando mientras te miro, es sólo eso.

Toki abrió los ojos y Nagano pudo notar como un ligero sonrojo decoró sus mejillas. No podía obviar ese detalle y cada vez seguía más maravillado. El carisma con el que Toki lo envolvía lo hacía sentir más extraño de lo que pensó.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, en vez de tratar de llenar el espacio con palabras banales, sus ojos tenían una conversación más acalorada. Toki intentó varias veces dirigir su atención a otras cosas, pero los ojos de Nagano lo arrastraban de nuevo a quedarse abstraído en su mirada.

 Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante varios minutos, pero lejos de aburrirse, la emoción se intensificó a niveles insospechados. Toki recostó los brazos en la mesa y acercó su cuerpo más hacia adelante. Nagano apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y se acercó un poco también.

A cada parpadeo el calor en el interior de sus cuerpos aumentaba un poco más. ¿Eso se consideraría una forma de flirteo? Aunque querían negar el ambiente romántico en el que voluntariamente se metieron, ahí estaban compitiendo por tratar de no hacer algo indebido.

Toki sin darse cuenta comenzó a morderse los labios y pasaba su lengua sobre los dientes superiores. Su boca comenzó a sentirse más ansiosa y la mantuvo ocupada mordiendo también las paredes interiores de su cavidad bucal.

—Lamento la espera.

El mesero llegó con el pedido que habían hecho hacia un momento. Nagano miró con parsimonia a la nueva compañía y se concentró en su crepe con helado junto con su té negro, mientras que Toki rindió su atención al café con la torta de naranja.

Hundió el tenedor en la esponjosa torta y sin tener la voluntad de llevarse el pedazo a la boca, sólo lo dejó ensartado en el tenedor y se quedó pensando. Cada minuto que pasaba lo hacía sentir ajeno a la situación. Lo antinatural de su comportamiento no tenía soporte racional que lo hiciera sentir tranquilo.

«¿Qué estoy esperando que pase?», Toki frunció el ceño y aplastó el trozo con el tenedor. Jugó con la compacta masa y bajó el tenedor, para después cruzar sus brazos y quedarse mirando a un punto no específico de la mesa.

— Toki-san, no tienes que sentirte tan ansioso. Esta reunión es para saldar nuestra cita, tampoco es algo por lo que debas sentirte tan molesto.

Nagano hizo su mejor esfuerzo con la interpretación de la molestia de Toki hacia la situación, pero estaba demasiado lejos del punto. Toki estaba molesto consigo mismo, porque todo el ímpetu que sintió para estar a solas con Nagano, se esfumó en el momento que enfrentarlo le daba espacio para pensar.

La expresión del rostro de su compañero era decidida, inamovible y directa. Nagano no iba a retroceder en lo que fuese que Toki quisiera demostrar y hasta ese punto, fue que la realidad llegó a él como un puño. «¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?». Miró a Nagano y el calor en su interior recobrara todo el sentido. La persona que estaba sentada frente a él era importante, por ninguna razón en especial, pero ese no era el punto.

— Nagano-kun ¿Tú qué piensas de mí?

La expresión seria se contrastó con la estupefacta de Nagano. Este bajó los cubiertos y se quedó mirando hacia su crepe a medio terminar.

— Toki-san es un senpai esplendido. Yo me siento muy contento de que mi compañero sea una persona tan noble y servicial. Yo no tengo mucha confianza en mí mismo, pero Toki-san se encarga de hacerme sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Eso no es normal, teniendo en cuenta que sólo nos hemos visto pocas veces, pero eso es lo que siento.

A cada palabra Toki encontraba más irrisoria su situación. Estaban desesperados por demostrar algo que ya estaba demostrado, por entender algo que ya era claro y aun así era tan irreal toda esta situación novelesca que era como estar dentro de una película.

— Gracias. Me esforzaré mucho por esta _unit, y por nosotros._

Se sonrieron y la vergüenza explotó en el ambiente salpicando la valentía con la que se habían empoderado hasta ahora. Nagano que hasta el momento había estado inmune a la situación, se encogió en su puesto y escondió su rostro detrás de la taza de té.

— Yo también me esforzaré mucho _por nosotros._

Nagano en un susurro prometió ese futuro incierto. Después de esas palabras, no volvieron a decirse nada hasta que salieron de la cafetería. Toki quería llevarlo a otro lugar, pero no podía pensar a dónde. Hasta ahora eran las cuatro de la tarde, podrían ir a cualquier lugar que desearan, pero no había tal sitio.

Nagano lo llamó y señaló un centro comercial. Toki siguió la ruta que el dedo le señaló y se volteó a verlo para recibir la instrucción.

— Pensaba que tal vez podríamos ir al karaoke.

 

Un sitio neutro, Toki estuvo de acuerdo con el siguiente destino. Cuando emprendieron su caminata hasta el karaoke, los dos fueron llamados entre la multitud.

— ¡Tokki! ¡Nagano-kun! Qué coincidencia.

El dueño de la voz era Shuugo Nakamura, líder de Dramatic Stars y con quien estaban hacia tan sólo hacía un par de horas en el estudio.

— Yuuma y Taku acabaron de irse y yo ya me iba para mi casa, pero me alegra encontrarlos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Salimos a almorzar con Nagano-kun y pensábamos en ir al karaoke un rato.

— Cumpliendo con lo recién dicho en el _live stream,_ suena genial.

— Shuugo-san, si tienes tiempo ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

La inesperada intervención por parte de Nagano cambió el rumbo de la conversación. Shuugo no respondió inmediatamente, miró a Toki pidiéndole permiso.

— Por supuesto que estás invitado. —Toki confirmó la invitación.

— Si les parece bien, me encantaría ir con ustedes.

— Claro.

Nagano cruzó una fugaz mirada con Toki que le comunicó su clara intención de no querer estar más en el ambiente que se dio en la cafetería. En un principio Toki se sintió frustrado, pero después no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado por eso mismo. Ya no sabía cómo iba a responder si seguía enfrentándose a esas situaciones.

Los tres emprendieron su caminata y como era de esperarse de Shuugo, su nivel de comunicación era superior al de Nagano, que sólo reía y asentía cuando se dirigían a él. No estaba especialmente incómodo para su sorpresa, Shuugo era una persona extrovertida, pero no entrometida y eso lo hacía sentir más tranquilo.

Mientras que Nagano se soltaba cada vez más ante la personalidad de Shuugo, Toki a cada segundo se sentía más fuera de lugar. No era por ninguna razón en específico, pero Nagano se comportaba de la manera que él quería, pero con otras personas y eso lo indisponía. Sin duda alguna era su culpa que con Nagano, la relación se dirigiera a penumbras inconvenientes.

Alquilaron la sala de karaoke por una hora y Shuugo se apoderó de Nagano por un par de canciones, Toki con la pandereta hacía porras al dueto, pero en realidad quería irse de ahí cuanto antes. Nagano estaba relajado, contento y abierto a todas las bromas de Shuugo, al punto de que se había olvidado de su existencia.

— ¡Tokki vamos y canta una canción conmigo!

Shuugo arrastró a Toki a su lado y Nagano entre risas le dio el micrófono. No le quedaba de otra que dejarse llevar por la corriente, huir no iba a ser la solución a sus celos. Nagano iba a estar en contacto con más personas de ahora en adelante y debía aceptar eso. El único pensamiento maduro con el que se sintió capaz de lidiar esa tarde.

— Bueno, ahora es el turno de que ustedes canten.

Nagano antes de poder decir algo estaba al lado de Toki con el micrófono mientras que Shuugo les decía las canciones que estaban disponibles. Después de una corta discusión, se escogió la canción _Bittersweet_ de Arashi.

Toki no se sabía la canción, pero Nagano estaba más confiado en sus habilidades. El comienzo fue torpe, pero Nagano lo incitaba a que lo mirara antes que a la letra y a medida que pasaba la canción se fue soltando. Toki no le había puesto realmente cuidado a la letra hasta que llegó el estribillo donde Nagano lo miró directamente a los ojos y entre la sonrisa más grande, se lo cantó:

“Si no te hubiera conocido nunca,

habría visto un mundo totalmente distinto

Hay algo de lo que estoy seguro,

es de porque tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí

Y más que nadie yo te…”

Toda la energía con la que había estado improvisando se drenó. Paralizado con el micrófono en la boca miró hacia Shuugo. Este se levantó y pasó el brazo por encima de Toki, le robó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar la última parte de la canción junto a Nagano.

Una sonrisa torpe se asomó en su cara y aplaudió hasta que terminaron de cantar. Toki se devolvió a su asiento y Nagano bajo el semiabrazo en el que lo tenía Shuugo se sentaron juntos al frente suyo.

— ¡Hace mucho que no cantaba estas canciones! —Shuugo realmente estaba animado—. Pero no podemos estar aquí sin cantar _Drive a Live_ ¿verdad?

Mientras Shuugo buscaba la canción, Toki estaba mirando a Nagano con reproche. No era su culpa, no era culpa de nadie, pero se sintió tan perturbado que le dio miedo. Nagano no reparó en su presencia, al parecer encontraba más divertido hacer bromas con Shuugo que fijarse que su compañero si apenas tenía consciencia para no salir corriendo de ahí.

La última canción llenó los oídos de los tres y Shuugo arrastró a Nagano al frente e invitó a Toki. Se paró y se puso al lado de ellos. Shuugo y Nagano estaban haciendo su propio show y él estaba ahí de adorno.

El sonido del intercomunicador les avisó que la hora había terminado. Toki estaba casi aterrorizado con la idea de que pidieran otra hora, pero cuando Shuugo contestó le dijo que ya bajaban. Recogieron sus abrigos y sus maletas, y en la puerta la espontaneidad del líder de Dramatic Stars cerró el encuentro. 

— Todo un placer haber podido compartir con ustedes. Nuestra próxima cita es para el _release event_ ¿verdad? Lo estaré esperando con muchas ansias.

— Claro, nosotros también.

Nagano fue quien respondió y Toki asintió casi imperceptiblemente. La discreción lo acompañó hasta la salida del centro comercial y después del umbral, no pudo ocultar más su deseo de que se acabara ya esa reunión.

— Si Shuugo-kun va a la estación, podemos ir todos ¿verdad?

Toki se adelantó a los acontecimientos, Nagano en esta ocasión fue quien no se tomó muy bien la excusa de su compañero. Shuugo no iba a tener ningún problema con que se fueran todos juntos, pero él daba por sentado que iban a quedarse más tiempo. Nagano escondió su inconformismo y siguió la corriente.

En la estación del metro, Shuugo se fue por una puerta diferente y Nagano se despidió con poco entusiasmo de Toki para irse a su andén a esperar el metro. En el momento que se perdieron de vista, le llegó un mensaje: «Nagano-kun, gracias por salir conmigo hoy, me divertí mucho. Todavía nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer y cuento contigo para ello».

Nagano se sintió algo decepcionado con el tono tan neutral de Toki, pero era lo normal, por más que las circunstancias los acorralaran, esa era la respuesta correcta.


	7. ¿Yo?

***

— ¿Sí? 

Shohei abrió la puerta de su apartamento para darle la bienvenida a Nagano. El encuentro era meramente circunstancial, Nagano no quería irse a su casa y decidió autoinvitarse al apartamento de Shohei. 

Para su sorpresa en el apartamento estaba Junta. Hizo una reverencia y se quedó en la entrada esperando la confirmación que su presencia no estaba siendo negativa. Shohei con una sonrisa le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo invitó a seguir. 

Nagano siguió hacia la pequeña mesa en donde estaba la Nintendo Switch y se acercó a ver la partida. Estaba jugando Mario Kart. Junta le regaló una de sus características sonrisas y lo saludó. 

— Pensé que estabas con Tokki. 

— Ahm… no, terminamos la reunión más rápido de lo que pensaba. 

— ¿Pasó algo? 

Shohei le puso al frente suyo una taza de té. La tensión se formó con una estructura organizada. Las miradas y el silencio daban paso a palabras no dichas e interpretaciones que se consideraran necesarias para descifrar la incomodidad. 

— No lo sé. Creí que estábamos bien, pero hice algo que lo molestó y no sé qué fue. Cuando se fue me mandó un mensaje amable, pero al a vez siento que fue distante. 

Shohei pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Nagano y lo acercó a él. Se quedaron así un rato, Shohei intentó dar su interpretación. 

— Tal vez sólo estaba cansado y no podía seguirte el ritmo. No creo que realmente él se haya molestado ¿Consideras que hiciste algo mal? 

— Fuimos al karaoke y nos encontramos con Shuugo-san y le dije que fuéramos todos. Pensé que se iba a sentir más incómodo si estábamos con otra persona. 

Junta cruzó miradas con Shohei y este respondió el gesto con compresión. Los dos sabían cuan involucrados Toki y Nagano estaban con su relación y también que los celos de Toki hacia cualquier persona que lo intentara alejar de él, eran demasiado evidente. 

— Nagano-kun—Junta también pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Nagano—. Creo que fue precisamente eso. Tokki aunque no lo creas es una persona muy sensible, a lo mejor interpretó que invitaste a Shuugo porque te sentías incómodo con él. No lo sé. 

Nagano agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus rodillas. Sonaba lógico para él, si él incluso se sintió celoso cuando veía a Toki llevarse tan bien con Junta ¿Por qué no podría pasar al contrario? Un caluroso sentimiento llegó a la boca del estómago «¿Entonces eran celos?». 

— ¿Por qué te pusiste rojo? 

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte.  

Tanto Shohei como Junta lo molestaron con su repentino sonrojo, Nagano se rio para distraer la tensión. 

— ¿Jugamos una partida? —Junta cogió el control de Shohei y se lo pasó a Nagano—. Shohei igual es malo jugando, y quiero un mejor contrincante. 

Ante la broma Junta se ganó una palmada en el brazo por parte de Shohei, pero él también estuvo de acuerdo con que Nagano lo reemplazara. 

La competición empezó y aunque las primeras partidas fueron relajadas, el espíritu competitivo fue aumentado a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Nagano sin que se lo propusiera, se le había olvidado Toki por completo. 

Sonó el timbre del apartamento y Shohei se levantó a abrir. El único sorprendido era Nagano de ver la figura de Hamano, cómo era de esperarse ellos tres se llevaban muy bien por conocerse de tiempo atrás en otro proyecto. 

— Buenas noches a todos. 

La voz grave de Hamano distorsionó el ambiente y lo transmutó en una guía de atención hacia el recién llegado. La bolsa de comida anunciaba que ya era tiempo de la cena, que compartirían unos tragos y que probablemente pasarían la noche juntos. 

Nagano no tenía tanta confianza, pero Hamano le quitó un peso de encima cuando aclaró que Shohei ya había anunciado que había un invitado de más. Todos alrededor de la mesa departieron la pizza que trajo además de comenzar con la ronda de cervezas. 

En un comienzo sólo era Junta hablando y el resto sonriendo ante sus ocurrencias, pero cuando el alcohol hizo su trabajo tanto Shohei como Hamano comenzaron a interactuar y a emocionarse más. 

En algún momento entre la emoción del alcohol inhibiendo la cordura, Junta y Shohei decidieron hacer un concurso de miradas y el que perdiera tenía que hacer lo que el ganador quisiera. Cuando se pusieron frente a frente, a Hamano se le ocurrió hacerles una broma y le indicó a Nagano que se hiciera detrás de Junta. 

Sin poder replicar, Hamano empujó a Shohei para que cayera encima de Junta. En el forcejeo juntaron sus frentes y quedaron a un centímetro de unir sus caras en toda su expresión. Junta agrandó su sonrisa y Shohei entre el shock comenzó a reírse inconteniblemente. 

— ¡Ya suéltennos que Shohei me está escupiendo en la boca! 

Junta cerró los ojos y volteó la cara para perder el contacto. Shohei siguió derecho y terminó encima de él. Hamano comenzó a reírse y Nagano al poco tiempo siguió con la corriente. 

La noche continuó y la borrachera le estaba produciendo a Nagano un placentero sueño. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Hamano y poco a poco sus parpadeos se demoraban más en ocurrir, hasta que se quedó dormido. 

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con que estaba durmiendo en un futon con Hamano, mientras que Junta y Shohei dormían en la cama. No sabía qué hora era, pero todavía estaba oscuro.  Se salió lentamente del futon para buscar un vaso de agua. 

Según las sombras pudo distinguir a Junta abrazando a Shohei, por alguna razón no se sorprendía de su cercanía. Desde que los conoció supo que ellos se tenían mucha confianza. 

Se sirvió su vaso de agua y se sentó en el piso a dejar que su sed se calmara. Todavía sus extremidades estaban dormidas, pero se sentía bien. Buscó su celular entre todo ese desorden, lo desbloqueó y se dio cuenta que tenía un par mensajes de Toki. 

Su corazón saltó involuntariamente, abrió el primero y toda la expectativa que en un segundo se generó, así de rápido se fue. 

«Nagano-kun, Shuugo-san me pidió darte tu número. Pensé que podría hacerlo debido a que seguirán intimando gracias al trabajo, espero no haya ningún problema». 

«Nagano-kun, Shuugo-san te estuvo llamando, si ves un número desconocido, es de parte suya. Devuélvele la llamada». 

Revisó su historial de llamadas y en efecto tenía 2 llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido. Le mandó un mensaje preguntando si era Shuugo y luego abandonó su celular encima de la mesa. 

El sonido de las cobijas rosando un cuerpo lo alertó, Hamano se había despertado. 

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Nagano? 

— Sí, perdón ¿Te desperté? 

— Está bien, no llevaba dormido tanto tiempo. ¿Pasó algo? 

— Sólo tenía sed, sigue durmiendo. 

Contrario a su instrucción, gateando Hamano se hizo a su lado y entre la oscuridad distinguió el torso desnudo de Hamano. Nagano se avergonzó y volteó la mirada a otro lado. 

—Si no regresas al futon conmigo, me va a dar la impresión que te vas a quedar ahí sentado hasta que sea de mañana. 

— Está bien, ve. 

Hamano no respondió, sólo se quedó ahí. No estaba exigiendo que hablara, sin embargo, su presencia era disuasión para el confundido estado de ánimo de Nagano. 

— Hamano-san ¿Crees que soy alguien raro? 

— No, me pareces alguien tierno. 

Nagano buscó la mirada que acompañaba esas palabras, pero la oscuridad no era su aliada en el campo de reconocimiento. 

— Yo no soy muy bueno integrándome o siendo extrovertido, pero me siento muy cómodo con ustedes. Sin embargo, me pregunto si Toki-san se sentirá muy incómodo conmigo por mi personalidad. 

— No creo. Tal vez no lo hayas notado, pero él es sobreprotector contigo. Sería difícil dar por sentado que un sentimiento de esa magnitud se diera en tan corto de tiempo, pero siento tú, no es difícil. Eres honesto, entregado, transparente, respetuoso y comprometido, cualquier persona se abre a ti fácilmente. 

— ¿Tú sentiste por mí esa confianza en tan poco tiempo? 

— En mi caso, te diría que fue casi instantáneo. Deberías tener más confianza en ti mismo, no sé qué pasó hoy entre ustedes, pero estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo posible para que salieran bien las cosas. Dale un poco de tiempo a Tokki para acostumbrarse a ti. 

— Gracias. 

Se sintió mucho mejor, la voz casi en susurro de Hamano era hipnótica. Se relajó y trató de ignorar la pequeña voz en su mente que se hacía preguntas y daba respuestas problemáticas. Un espacio en su mente llegó con la respuesta a la recapitulación de todo ese día y la frase con la que llenó su mente fue acertada y sin divagaciones. «Te gusta Toki y tienes miedo de que tú a él no». 

La verdad más pura puesta en palabras lo asustó, lo sabía. Desde el comienzo sabía que algo estaba mal, pero la palabra «gustar» no entraba entre sus posibilidades. Por más que quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haber puesto en forma tangible toda la tormenta de confusión, ahora quedaba flotando en su psiquis la afirmación tautológica. 

Hamano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento cogiéndolo de los hombros y arrastrándolo hasta el futon. 

— Lo siento Nagano-kun, no me puedo quedar esperándote por siempre, tengo sueño y frío. 

Lo cubrió con la cobija y le susurró «buenas noches», pero para Nagano, la noche se haría demasiado larga por el nuevo pensamiento que había llenado sus conexiones sinápticas. 


	8. Nosotros

Las prácticas para la coreografía de sus dos canciones sucedieron tranquilamente. El release event era el evento que iba a captar la atención de los nuevos grupos: Altessimo y The Kougado.

Tal vez era por el mismo hecho que el trabajo era tan importante, tanto Nagano como Toki no habían interactuado más de lo necesario. Al comienzo los nervios estuvieron presentes, pero el profesionalismo de Toki, hizo concentrar de forma más efectiva a Nagano.

Ahora estaban a escasos minutos de comenzar el evento y Toki y Nagano estaban practicando un poco más sus coreografías. A pesar de haber intimado más, ninguno de los chicos de The Kougado quiso interrumpir la concentración de Altessimo.

Ese límite invisible se mantuvo hasta el momento de empezar el evento. Cuando salieron al escenario Nagano por primera vez sintió real su debut como seiyuu. No eran muchas personas, pero el compromiso de divertir a todas ellas, estaba marcado hasta en la última célula de su ser.

Estaba abstraído mientras llegaba al centro del escenario y una mano le acarició el hombro trayéndolo de nuevo a ese instante. Toki una vez más cumplía su papel protector con él. Se miraron a los ojos y una extraña calma lo invadió.

Entre más detallaba su cara, más consciente era de que realmente le gustaba y por contradictorio que fuera, se sentía más seguro. La confianza con la que esos ojos lo miraban le hacía sentir que era importante, que era querido y el calor en la boca de su estómago se hizo más agradable. «Tengo a Toki-san, todo está bien».

Miraba al frente y veía las caras de todos los asistentes, era extraño que ahora fuera él el centro de atención. Era una experiencia nueva e interesante,

Shuugo hizo la presentación del evento e hizo que cada seiyuu se presentara. Cuando llegó el turno de Toki fue en cuando un mal presentimiento lo puso alerta. Ese Toki no era el de siempre, ese Toki estaba extraño.

— Buenas tardes, mucho gusto soy Toki Shunichi quien interpreta a Tsuzuki Kei. Espero que puedan disfrutar de la presentación con mi compañero Nagano-kun. Altessimo es una unidad que está concentrada en la música, sin embargo, nosotros tenemos muchos sentimientos que queremos expresar y que esperamos que puedan llegar a ustedes. Gracias, contamos con ustedes.

Aunque las palabras eran normales, la mirada llena de un ardiente deseo descolocó a Nagano. Constantemente pareciera que estuviera obligándolo a un comportamiento ambiguo. Al momento de decir que tenían sentimientos que tenían que trasmitir, lo perforó con la mirada al punto que tuvo que evitarlo.

El turno de los demás muchachos fue más ameno y por fortuna la extraña insistencia de Toki con Nagano pasó desapercibida. La primera parte del evento consistía en un pequeño mini drama, a lo que se organizaban, Toki pasó su mano por su brazo y lo acarició varias veces.

Desde afuera tal vez parecía que Toki estaba intentando calmar a Nagano por los nervios, pero Nagano no necesitaba ese tipo de contacto. Entonces fue cuando el comportamiento de Toki se volvió más errático y reprochable.

Evidentemente no podía quitarlo de forma grosera, por lo que lo dejó estar, pero lejos de estar emocionado porque la persona que le gustaba estuviese dándole atención exacerbada, estaba asustado. Toki parecía ser otra persona.

La mirada llena de cariño de hacía un momento, se había nublado con una tensa rabia contenida o eso le parecía. Entendió sin mucho esfuerzo, que estaba molesto por la confianza con la que todos lo trataban. No iba a ser obtuso y se propuso la más posible de las situaciones «¿Toki está celoso?».

Una vez implantada esa posibilidad, sólo quedaba preguntarse qué lo hacía sentir tan inseguro. En ese momento, en ese lugar Nagano sólo iba a estar con Toki, no había otra posibilidad porque ellos eran Altessimo.

Pasado el mini drama iban a comenzar con el concierto y The Kougado empezaba. El ritmo de cada _unit,_ era distintivo. La violencia y la energía incontrolada de las canciones de The Kougado, hacia contraste con las más armónicas de Altessimo. Era una cuestión del estilo, sin embargo, para Toki en algún momento se volvió un motivo de envidia.

Después de que pasó The Kougado y era su turno, un comportamiento inesperado detuvo las funciones cerebrales de Nagano. Toki entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y salieron al escenario agarrados de la mano. Quién presentó al grupo fue Toki y sin ningún indicativo de vergüenza alardeó de ese pequeño contacto físico.

Nagano lejos de sentirse nervioso o emocionado, estaba supremamente incómodo. Tal vez en otras circunstancias, estando ellos solos, después del ensayo, en el restaurante, con el ambiente correcto, ese acto sería suficiente para que le diera un infarto. Pero en frente de todos, era sólo un acto banal para hacer fanservice.

Cuando intentó mirarlo a la cara, la expresión estaba tensa e incluso se veía molesto. La sensación de calidez en su mano le hizo tomar la determinación de romper con ese juego. Esa mano sólo lo estaba constriñendo para algún tipo de jugarreta que no estaba dispuestos a seguir.

Quitó la mano con determinación sin parecer grosero y se colocó en posición. Toki sintió ese gesto como una cachetada, le tomó tiempo reponerse para empezar. No fueron capaces de intercambiar miradas, esas miradas que eran de Toki y Nagano y no de sus personajes.

Después de que terminó la canción, Nagano rápidamente fue a buscar su botella de agua, quería alejarse. Para su sorpresa Toki se fue detrás suyo y se quedó a su lado. No quería dejarse llevar otra vez por esa mirada llena de ternura. Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

— Si que disfrutas el agua Nagano-kun.

El llamado a su nombre lo hizo levantar la mirada y sonreír. Se ocultó detrás de la botella y le respondió que estaba muy refrescante.

Dejaron las botellas de lado y se dirigieron al frente, llegaron los chicos de The Kougado a hacerles compañía. Era el momento de iniciar el siguiente segmento.

Como era un concierto pequeño, había la oportunidad de interactuar más de cerca con la audiencia. Hicieron un sorteo con el número de entrada para hacer que 5 fans de cada agrupación pudieran entregarles sus regalos a sus respectivos favoritos.

La dinámica consistió en que cada fan iba a entregarle al compañero de su favorito el regalo, para que fuera él quien entregara el regalo e iba a mandarle el mensaje del fan hasta la persona. Es decir que Toki iba a recibir los regalos de Nagano e iba a ofrecerlos y de esa misma manera, Nagano iba a recibir los regalos de Toki y se los entregaría.

Después de escoger a las 10 fanáticas, se acercaron a la tarima y cada fan fue entregando su regalo. Una vez finalizada la entrega, se tomaron turnos para entregar los regalos. Toki con un gesto cariñoso, sentó a Nagano en las sillas que habían dispuesto para los integrantes.

Mientras veía la espalda de Toki alejarse para traer los regalos, por alguna razón que desconoce su corazón empezó a latir deprisa. Su mente a lo mejor estaba jugando con él, pero por ese instante sintió que era los regalos de Toki para agradarlo.

El primer regalo era una flor con una carta y Toki personificando a la fan le dijo: “Desde la primera vez que te presentaste en el _live stream,_ sentí unas infinitas ganas de apoyarte. Espero que sigas creciendo, porque estaré siempre ahí apoyándote”.

La sonrisa radiante de Toki hizo que el ritmo cardiaco decidiera irse por su lado. Nagano inmediatamente respiró fuerte y un calor agradable se gestó en su estómago. Su raciocinio no podía diferencia con claridad cuando sentirse molesto por la atención de Toki, pero parecía que cuando interpretaba con tanta seriedad los sentimientos de otra persona y los hacía pasar como propios, lo sentía como el mayor alago.

Se levantó y guio a Toki al asiento, tomó su regalo que estaba envuelto y se dispuso a trasmitir las palabras de la fan: “Yo te he seguido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que estés en este proyecto creo que ha sido una de las cosas más increíbles que ha pasado. En cada papel eres distinto, pero siento que en este personaje expresas muchos sentimientos que hacen que mi corazón lata de prisa y por eso yo seguiré apoyándote”.

A medida que se iba adentrando más en las palabras de la fan, sentía que eran propias, podía entender a qué tipo de sentimientos se refería. Podía entender la relación de los personajes que interpretaban como la suya propia y cuando se enfrentaban cara a cara, su corazón ya estaba comprometido.   

Miró a los ojos a Toki y la expresión fue distinta a la que esperaba. La intensidad lo estaba atravesando, podría interpretarse como un reproche, como si faltara algo por decir y por su mente cruzó las palabras que había aceptado como sus sentimientos. Nunca sería el momento para decirle de frente a Toki que le gustaba, de hecho, sería un desacierto. Aun así, en ese momento le dijo mentalmente la declaración faltante.

Para los siguientes regalos, el ambiente no cambió, pero ya no hubo tanto impacto. Los remantes de sus sentimientos se disolvieron con las actividades. Para la siguiente sección debían componer una canción con una melódica. Antes de organizarse para empezar, Nagano quedó desubicado sobre en qué lado tenía que estar del escenario y repentinamente Toki corrió y lo abrazó.

Su corazón ya no tenía claro cuando molestarse por las acciones de Toki y cuando no hacerlo. Parpadeó varias veces y escuchó de fondo los gritos de las asistentes. No sabía si quitarlo o quedarse entre sus brazos, pero ante la intensidad del sentimiento no fue capaz de alejarse.

Toki acarició con su nariz un poco sus cabellos de la nuca y le dio un escalofrío. No duró mucho más que eso y cuando lo soltó, la vergüenza hizo que no pudiera levantar la mirada. Para lo que restaba del evento Toki fluctuaba entre los celos y el cariño que le profesaba.

Todo lo que pensó que iba a tener controlado, salió por la borda para jamás volver y ahora que se estaban despidiendo, sintió miedo de volver al camerino con Toki. Pero el tiempo es irrefrenable y ya estaban de camino a cambiarse.

— ¡Estuvo demasiado divertido!

Junta declaro para todos los que estuvieran a su lado. Shohei le sonrió y asintió y Nagano hizo lo mismo.

— Estuvieron realmente geniales, lo que dije en el escenario es cierto, me llegó a dar envidia.

— Tokki, tampoco es para tanto. Ustedes son increíbles también. Altessimo siempre tendrá que The Kougado no, y es la solemnidad de sus canciones. 

Junta alivió la aspereza del comentario de Toki, pero por encima de todo, quería que bajara la guardia. No estaban en una competencia, cada grupo era lo que tenía que ser, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era nada más que por Nagano. Toki quería hacerle sentir a su compañero que no había mejor opción para él que estar a su lado, que no importaba cuanto deseara a estar en The Kougado, su verdadero lugar era en Altessimo.  

Lo entendió en cuando vio a Toki comportarse de forma tan extraña en todo el evento. Estaba inseguro sobre Nagano, sobre lo que sentía estar en la misma unit que él, en la amistad que tenía con Shohei, en general que poco a poco se estaba sintiendo fuera de lugar.

Toki no tenía confianza que Nagano realmente quisiera estar con él, ni que en un futuro su relación fuera a profundizarse más que sólo compañeros de trabajo.

 


	9. Límite

Las actividades como miembros de Altessimo cesó después del release event. Toki y Nagano después de ese momento no volvieron a hablarse. Shohei y Junta estaban extrañados por la repentina frialdad por parte de Toki. 

En ese momento Nagano se había vuelvo un miembro más de The Kougado, simbólicamente hablando. Prácticamente se la pasaba cada rato que podía con Shohei y Daiki. Junta no estaba tan involucrado por su horario de trabajo. 

Junta pensó que Toki iba a estar acosándolo constantemente para preguntar sobre lo que estaba haciendo Nagano, pero para su sorpresa de un momento a otro Toki no volvió a preguntar por él. 

Fueron pasando las semanas y para Shohei la sorpresa también se presentó cuando Nagano evitaba hablar sobre Toki. Incluso con nuevos proyectos en juegos o cd dramas, nunca le mencionó a Shohei nada al respecto. 

Junta y Shohei se reunieron esa tarde en el apartamento de Junta. La idea era pasar un rato de descanso y de esparcimiento, pero lo único que el tema ameritó fue la repentina frialdad por parte de los dos.

Shohei salió de la cocina con varias botanas y unas cervezas. Se sentó en la mesa de la sala y se volteó a ver en dirección a la cama de Junta. Este estaba mirando su celular y en cuando se percató de la llegada de Shohei bajó sus brazos junto con el aparato para prestarle atención. 

— ¿También lo notaste? —Shohei desanimado abrió la primera lata de cerveza. 

— Es imposible no hacerlo, Toki llevaba semanas interesado en Nagano y ahora repentinamente ya no tiene nada más que decir.  

— Con Yuusuke ha pasado lo mismo, aunque no tenía vergüenza en contarme lo mucho que estaba interesado en Toki, ahora evita el tema constantemente. 

— ¿Tú hablaste con Nagano sobre algún encuentro que hayan tenido después del evento?

— No, él dijo que estaba preparándose para las audiciones en varios animes. Con el motivo del lanzamiento del nuevo cd drama en el que estaba participando Toki, intenté hablar con él del tema, pero fue hermético. 

Junta comió un poco de maní y un sorbo de cerveza. Se quedó mirando el celular y decidió llamar a Nagano. Shohei no sabía lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Junta puso el altavoz. 

— ¿Junta-san? —La voz de Nagano sonaba auténticamente confundida. —¿Pasó algo?

Shohei abrió los ojos y miró a Junta con una cara enojada. Ellos no se supone que debieran interponerse entre ellos, no era su problema. 

—  Nagano, lamento llamarte de la nada, pero quería hacerte una invitación. 

— ¿Sí? 

Shohei preguntó con la mirada y Junta simplemente sonrió de vuelta. 

— Sí, Nagano. Pronto va a abrirse la cafetería de Growth y en vista que hemos hablado sobre el grupo y te ha llamado la atención, pensé que te interesaría ir. Queríamos ir con Shohei y Daiki, también estás invitado. 

— … 

El silencio de Nagano se alargó varios segundos al punto que Junta tuviera que preguntar si Nagano seguía al teléfono. Shohei se comenzó a desesperar y se dirigió hacia la cama para quitarle el celular a Junta, pero en ese momento habló Nagano. 

— No creo que sea una buena idea, muchas gracias por la invitación, pero será en otra ocasión. 

— Nagano, si me estás rechazando la invitación porque crees que es algún plan para ir con Toki, no te preocupes. Con toda la verdad, sólo es para que salgas con nosotros. 

— Junta-san ¿Por qué estás diciendo eso? Esto no tiene nada que ver con Toki-san. En este momento estoy con varias audiciones y estoy preparándome. Por el momento, no tengo tiempo para otras actividades. Cuando pase el periodo de audiciones ya podremos salir. Lo siento, pero tengo prisa. Buenas noches. 

Cuando el mensaje se cortó y la comunicación terminó. Shohei estaba auténticamente molesto. Junta tomó su celular y lo amasó entre sus manos. 

— Ya veo que no salió como yo esperaba. 

— ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso tan directamente?! Era obvio que se iba a dar cuenta que estabas tramando algo. 

— No estaba tramando nada, pero mientras más nos alejemos de él, menos probabilidades van a ver de entenderlo, de entender qué está pasando. 

— ¡Junta! 

— Cálmate. Estoy tan preocupado como tú y quiero que estén las cosas bien tanto como tú. No me veas como el malo aquí. 

— …Lo siento… 

— Está bien, te entiendo. No quiero que Toki te vea como un enemigo, no quiero que sienta que The Kougado quiere quitarle su lugar con Nagano. Pero también es tan difícil hablar con él en estos días. 

Shohei se sentó al lado de él y siguió tomando su cerveza. Jugó con la lata hasta que sus dedos poco a poco fueron deformando la circunferencia. 

— A lo mejor Yuusuke si dijo algo sobre Toki. Pero fue tan ambiguo, que no sé si estaba refiriéndose a él. 

— ¿Qué dijo? 

— Unos días después del evento nos encontramos, y mientras almorzábamos me preguntó si él daba la impresión de ser una persona poco capaz. 

Junta guardó silencio y miró hacia sus pies. Así que Toki no sólo le había dado esa impresión a él sino también a Nagano. Entender eso, lo hizo relajarse un poco más, pero al mismo tiempo despertó en él un reproche en contra de su amigo. 

— Ya sabes que Toki no te ve con los mejores ojos ¿Verdad?

Shohei asintió y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza. 

— En el evento, traté de hablar con él después. Se mostró totalmente inconforme con nosotros. 

— Ya no se puede hablar con él. 

Junta se recostó en la cama y Shohei se quedó mirándolo. El silencio se alargó hasta hacerse incómodo. Shohei frotó sus manos, luego fue a revisar su celular sólo para pasar el tiempo y vio un mensaje en LINE por parte de Nagano. Una corriente le recorrió desde la punta de los dedos hasta su espalda. Abrió el mensaje y totalmente inesperado, vio un regaño de su parte. 

«Agradezco mucho que estén preocupados por Toki-san y por mí, pero por favor no hagan esto más incómodo. Ya suficiente con lo que pasó en el evento. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero por favor dejen de preocuparse por eso.»

Shohei alzó la mirada y le codeó a Junta para que mirara el mensaje. Ellos se miraron atónitos, por varios motivos, pero el principal fue la pregunta: «¿Qué pasó en el evento?». Junta inmediatamente le mandó un mensaje a Toki, tenía la esperanza que de alguna manera ellos pudieran ayudar, pero Toki nunca respondió el mensaje. 

                                                                        ***

Ya era la mitad de la botella de vino. Toki seguía recluido en su casa en cualquier tiempo libre que tuviera. Su único escape en esos días había sido comprar más cojines. Todavía en su cabeza la cara de Nagano se marcaba con la precisión de un pirógrafo. Entre más quería huir de la pelea que tuvieron, más volvía a aparecer. 

«¡Toki-san, tú ni siquiera has intentado entenderme! ¡¿Así va a ser siempre que estemos sobre un escenario?!»

La cara entre enojada y frustrada de Nagano lo había hecho sentir mal durante semanas. Después del evento, ese mismo día, Toki invitó a Nagano a comer. Sin realmente quererlo, su inconformismo, su propio sentimiento de fracaso en comparación a The Kougado se hizo presente en la cena y Nagano al final se enfureció. Lo que en un comienzo empezó con Nagano defendiendo a The Kougado, terminó con un Nagano echándole en cara que no entendía que estaba pasando por su cabeza, que sentía que lo estaba utilizando sólo para sentirse bien. Que como tenía un kouhai tan incompetente, él como el magnánimo senpai, tenía que llegar a salvar el día.

 Jamás por su cabeza había pasado tal idea, él sólo sentía que necesitaba tanto a Nagano que no compensaba todo su esfuerzo. Sentía que Nagano sólo con respirar estaba progresando, que se estaba quedando atrás con cada segundo que pasaba. 

No era difícil entender que él tenía un apego anormal por él, pero tampoco se imaginó que incluso sobre el escenario, después de abrazarlo, de tomar su mano, hubiese sentido tanto rechazo a través del contacto físico. 

El vino era una afición que tenía, pero ahora era una mala costumbre junto con el café. Cada vez que llegaba de trabajar tenía que tomarse unas copas antes de dormir. Estaba en una especie de pelea consigo mismo. Se culpaba por haber molestado a Nagano, se culpaba por no haber podido superarlo, se culpaba por estar en ese espiral. 

Ahora Junta había estado en las últimas semanas intentado sacar el tema a flote, pero eso lo descolocaba más. Nadie tenía realmente la culpa, pero en su inconsciente cualquier contacto con The Kougado era un alarde de su propia incompetencia. 

Su manager le hizo una advertencia sobre su estado, que tenía que mejorar a como diera lugar porque en su físico y en su ánimo se notaba que algo andaba mal. Pero era más difícil de lo que parecía, quería estar bien, quería reírse y bromear como siempre, pero las palabras no se hilaban, los chistes no concluían, su corazón no estaba en su trabajo.  

Los días fueron pasando hasta hacerse semanas y ahora estaba ahí, lentamente sobreponiéndose. Según su calendario de trabajo, estaba invitado a un programa de radio y a filmar un evento para un canal de Nicovideo. 

Llegó por la mañana al programa de radio y para su sorpresa, pudo hablar con más fluidez de la que esperaba. Todo se debía al aire relajado de Yoshiki Nakajima. Eran compañeros de trabajo en Idolm@ster SideM, pero no estaban realmente unidos, por lo que no sintió que se removiera ninguna fibra en su interior. 

Luego de terminar el programa, Yoshiki con su usual carisma dijo que lo iba a invitar a un café y lo arrastró de la cabina a un Starbucks que quedaba cerca del edificio donde estaban. 

Yoshiki le dio una palmada en el hombro y le preguntó cómo le había ido en el release event. Toki no quería alterarse de nuevo y sólo lo contó por encima. Yoshiki era bastante astuto y no disimuló que había entendido que le había ocultado información, pero tampoco insistió en saber.  

Toki agradeció que por primera vez pudiera hablar sobre ese evento sin sentirse atacado. Una vez terminado el café sus respectivos managers llegaron a recogerlos. Toki una vez en el carro, se recostó para dormir un poco. Antes de conciliar el sueño su celular vibró, revisó el celular y era un correo por parte del director de SideM, pasando el calendario de grabación para el nuevo proyecto que eran las canciones individuales. 

Por alguna razón, su corazón latió rápido pensando en estar otra vez con Nagano, en intentar otra vez hablar con él, pero al corroborar sus fechas, había un par de meses de diferencia entre una canción y la otra. 

La decepción no se hizo esperar y con ella el sueño se desvaneció. Miraba una y otra vez todas las fechas, pero nada coordinaba. Definitivamente no volvería a ver a Nagano en mucho tiempo, o eso fue lo que creyó. 


	10. Un borron y cuenta nueva

Las palabras del manager eran como algún tipo de hechizo en lengua desconocida. Parpadeó varias veces y miró el calendario de esa semana. Este decía: «miércoles 20 de septiembre, entrevista en la revista Voice New Type». 

— ¿Esta entrevista sobre qué es? 

— Esa entrevista es sobre SideM. Es de Altessimo, estará también tu compañero. Te lo acabo de decir ¿Sí me estás escuchando? 

Volverlo a escuchar no lo hacía ni más creíble, ni más cómodo. Por fin volvía a estar en forma y tendría que volver a verlo de nuevo. No había pensado en una disculpa, ni en qué debería decirle, no estaba preparado. 

— ¿Tengo algo más que hacer mañana aparte de esta entrevista? 

— No, es sólo eso hasta el momento. 

Toki cerró los ojos y hundió su cara entre sus manos. Respiró profundamente varias veces, esto no era más grande que él. Iba a ponerse su máscara profesional y dejar todo hasta ahí. Si Nagano después de todo no quería hablarle, él no tenía por qué hacer las cosas más difíciles. 

 

A La mañana siguiente, Toki se había levantado 2 horas antes de que su despertador sonara. Después de un largo baño, jugar un poco en su Ipad y tomarse unas tazas de café, se sentía más relajado para enfrentarse a Nagano. 

Salió en su carro para la locación de la entrevista y no tardó mucho su manager en llamarlo para avisarle que ya estaba allá. Cuando Toki llegó y estacionó su carro un poco lejos del sitio, lo primero que vio fue a su manager correr en su dirección. 

— Toki, llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba y menos mal que viniste en tu carro. Necesito pedirte un favor. 

— ¿Qué pasó? —se asustó por la repentina seriedad. 

— El carro en el que venía Nagano Yuusuke-san se ha varado. Su representante ya me ha llamado avisándome que se iba a demorar, pero no confirmó si ya estaba en camino o no. Voy a llamarlo y me gustaría que fueras a recogerlos si no es inconveniente. 

— Está bien, puedo ir. Mándame la dirección en donde están. 

Su manager llamó e inmediatamente le dio la dirección. Toki partió para allá en el acto. Estaban bastante lejos, pero confiaba que tuviera tiempo para llegar. Pasaron casi 40 minutos para llegar al sitio de encuentro y en la esquina distinguió el carro varado al borde de la calle. 

Se estacionó cerca, sin pensarlo salió del carro y se dirigió hacia las dos personas que estaban sentadas en el andén. 

— Nagano-kun, Manager, vine a recogerlos. 

Los dos aludidos voltearon el rostro y uno más que otro se mostró sorprendido. 

— ¿Toki-san? Vino usted a recogernos, lo siento muchísimo. Todo se debe a mi incompetencia y no haber revisado el auto. 

— Manager, por favor no se sienta así. Esto puede pasarle a cualquiera, mejor suban al carro y los llevo a la locación. 

— Por favor lleve a Nagano-san, yo tengo que quedarme aquí a esperar que llegue la grúa. 

— Es verdad… —Toki repentinamente se dio cuenta que iba a estar en un trayecto de 40 minutos a solas con Nagano—. Si no hay ningún problema, con gusto partimos los dos. 

— No hay ninguno, por favor dense prisa que ya retrasamos al equipo en la locación. 

Sin decirse una sola palabra Nagano se subió al auto de Toki y este de igual manera no quiso iniciar ninguna conversación. Se abrochó el cinturón, miró con recelo a Nagano y se dio cuenta que este estaba encogido sin dejar que su cara se pudiera ver. 

— Nagano-kun, ponte el cinturón de seguridad. 

Las únicas palabras que parecían normales en esa situación. Siguió su instrucción y volvió a su postura encorvada como si se estuviera escondiendo. Al comienzo era fácil de ignorar, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil porque sentía que lo estaba presionando de alguna manera. 

Después de 20 minutos de recorrido, se orilló y apagó el carro. Nagano volteó a mirarlo y de nuevo miró al frente pensando que ya habían llegado a la locación.  

— No te bajes, no hemos llegado. 

— ¿…no? ¿Entonces por qué te detienes? 

— Porque necesito hablar contigo. 

Nagano entrecerró sus ojos e infló sus mejillas. Estaba haciendo ese puchero característico suyo, cuando se sentía frustrado. Toki no estaba sintiendo nada, por alguna extraña razón que desconocía. 

— Para ser honestos, lo he pasado bastante mal desde nuestra discusión. 

Nagano lo miró directamente a la cara por primera vez. 

— Me quedé en un bucle pensando en qué debí haber dicho para no haberte echo enojar, para no haber llegado a esta situación tan incómoda. Al final, me di cuenta de que no tenía caso pensar más en eso. Era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y probamente con cualquier otra excusa habría dicho lo mismo. 

— Toki-san, para mí no fue más fácil de digerir. ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando en nuestro primer live juntos lo único que hiciste fue quejarte? ¿Tú no crees que yo lo iba a tomar a pecho? 

— No lo pensé, porque estaba tan concentrado en estar celoso de otros, en tener miedo de que desearas estar en otra unit, que mi pánico se hizo cada vez más grande mientras seguía parado en este escenario siendo comparado con The Kougado. 

— ¿Siendo comparado? ¿Por quién? 

— Por todo el mundo, supongo. 

— Por ti solamente. Nadie nos estaba exigiendo que nos volviéramos The Kougado...—Nagano frunció el ceño—. Somos Altessimo ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? Porque para mí lo es. 

El rostro de Nagano estaba tenso y había perdido su usual brillo que despertaba su sonrisa. Toki se dio cuenta que había sido su culpa que el rostro de Nagano no fuera el mismo. Por más que quería sentir algo en esa situación, su corazón se había bloqueado para no perder su compostura profesional. Pero quería sentir las palabras que decía Nagano, una a una, poder llenarse de esa alegría o de esa tristeza. 

— ¿Toki-san? 

Nagano se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y con un movimiento inesperado se abalanzó sobre Toki y le dio un abrazo. Sólo fue sentir ese contacto y toda su fachada se vino abajo. 

— Estabas haciendo una mala cara. Lo siento Toki-san. 

No pudo devolverle el abrazo en el corto tiempo que duró, pero cuando se separaron pudo ver la cara de Nagano roja hasta la nuca. Sus mejillas redonditas estaban brillando ante su propia vergüenza. Toki sintió que la sangre también se acumuló en toda su cara. 

Se miraron durante unos segundos y Toki tuvo el impuro deseo de querer besar las mejillas rojitas de Nagano, se detuvo antes de sucumbir. 

— ¿Entonces estamos bien Toki-san? 

En ese momento, más que siempre, entendió que Nagano era una persona única en su vida y que sin importar cuanto lo intentase, su mundo iba a terminar rondando alrededor esa pequeña persona a su lado. 

— Estamos más que bien. Quiero que sepas, que para mí tú siempre serás más que suficiente. 

Nagano le volvió a regalar esa sonrisa característica que le hacía sentir que se dormían las manos. Él era importante, aún desconocía la razón, pero quería atesorarlo, apoyarlo, hacerlo más seguro de sí mismo en el escenario y que llegara el día que incluso si no lo necesitaba, pudiera sentir que él aportó en algo para ser lo que es. 

«Nagano, yo quiero que llegues muy lejos, incluso si eso significa que yo no esté a tu lado cuando eso suceda», ese fue el pensamiento de Toki al retomar la marcha hacia la locación donde se realizaría la entrevista. 

***

«¡¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer Nagano Yuusuke?!», se recriminó a sí mismo con mucha dureza mientras fingía estar tranquilo mirando por la ventana del carro. Se había lanzado a abrazar a Toki sin pensarlo ni medio segundo, pero cuando sintió su calor, la compostura volvió y tenía tanta vergüenza que se quería morir. 

Pero estaban bien, ahora todo estaba bien. No tendría que hundirse en trabajo para no pensar en Toki, ni evitar a todos los de The Kougado. Podría todo volver a ser lo mismo que antes. 

Disimuladamente miró a Toki a través del espejo, pero la expresión que traía alivio también mostraba en el fondo una resignación impropia. Nagano se olvidó que estaba mirando a escondidas y descaradamente se volteó a verlo.

El rostro que por lo general era parsimonioso, con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos siempre mirándolo con gran aprecio, ahora estaban vacíos. ¿Habría algo más que Toki-san quería decir, pero no pudo? ¿Debería intentar hablar de nuevo? 

El resto del trayecto no fue tiempo suficiente para llegar a una conclusión que lo llenara de determinación para decidir sobre alguna acción a realizar. Toki estacionó su carro y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban los dos dentro del estudio. Era una especie de bodega con un piano. No había mucho, pero ya todos los estilistas y el camarógrafo estaba listos para empezar en cualquier momento. 

Las estilistas sentaron a Nagano y a Toki y comenzaron a maquillarlos. La velocidad con la que estaba pasando los eventos lo distrajo de pensar en porque Toki no parecía estar del todo bien. 

Las primeras fotos de prueba y lo primero que escuchó de parte del camarógrafo es que estaba muy tenso. Conscientemente no estaba nervioso, pero lo más plausible es que fuera la suma de su reunión con Toki y la falta de experiencia en este tipo de actividades.

Otras tres tomas y su postura y gestos no mejoraban. El camarógrafo le dijo que se tomara un momento para relajarse y que volvían a intentarlo, pero repentinamente se volvió un ataque subversivo por parte de Toki. 

No supo cuándo las grandes manos de Toki atacaron sus costillas y su cadera para hacerlo reír. Los dedos lo picaban y apretaban, la risa nació naturalmente. Se encorvó tratando de evitar a Toki, pero él se agachó también. Cuando perdió el aliento, él acompañó su risa ahogada con una carcajada. 

— ¿Ya te sientes más relajado? 

Sus miradas se encontraron y el cariño volvió a fluir en las pupilas de Toki. Nagano se sobrecogió por la alegría y asintió. Lo ayudó a levantar y de nuevo estaban ellos intentando la toma. 

Ese simple acto cambió su mentalidad. Toki estaba a su lado, todo iba a estar bien. No importaba lo que sucediera, iba a estar bien. La confianza y seguridad que le despertaba lo hacía sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Toki era increíble, realmente le gustaba. De ahí en adelante las tomas fueron más fáciles y luego siguió el tiempo de rendir la entrevista. En eso se demoraron poco más de una hora.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y no habían almorzado, con más confianza cuando vio a Toki dirigirse a su carro, lo alcanzó y le propuso que fueran juntos a comer algo. Toki aceptó, pero de nuevo percibió esa mirada vacía. 

Sintió miedo de romper la magia de la que habían sido presos esa tarde y decidió dejar pasar ese detalle. Por hoy todo iba a estar bien, todo con Toki iba a mejorar. 


	11. La verdad

Toki después de mucho tiempo al fin volvía a trabajar con Tokutake, uno de sus mejores amigos. Después de la entrevista, ya no volvería a ver a Nagano hasta final de año para los ensayos del segundo concierto de Idolm@ster SideM. 

Ese era su “medio tiempo” hasta volver a tener que representar el mejor papel como su guía y apoyo. En su cabeza, algo de toda esa tormenta emocional que tuvo ese día apagó su “centro del apego”, se había rendido con Nagano. 

Nunca tuvo claro durante esos 6 meses qué quería llegar a ser de Nagano, pero ahora estaba seguro de que quería representar a ese senpai con el que se puede contar. No le importaba si nunca llegaban a ser nada más que compañeros de trabajo, porque aprendió que tanto Nagano como él, estaban más felices cuando miraban hacia un mismo objetivo en el trabajo y no se involucraba sentimentalmente. 

Probablemente lo que hizo que su corazón cambiara de miras fue que se cansó de que sus sentimientos fueran un completo caos por cada detalle de Nagano. Si sonreía, si estaba enojado, si estaba angustiado, nervioso o expectante, sentías las emociones de Nagano como suyas y eso lo había agotado. 

La escena del carro, ese abrazo y esa explosión en su pecho que le hizo pensar por un momento en conducir muy lejos, tan lejos que Nagano sólo pudiera estar con él. Eso lo cansó más que todo lo demás. 

Vivir con estas emociones al volante es agotador y ya no quería volver a quedarse en ese hueco en el que duró prácticamente un mes. Si Nagano estaba con Daiki, Shohei, Shuugo o quien fuera, lo celebraría desde la distancia. Estaría casi en la posición como de un padre, dando el apoyo suficiente para que su hijo prospere, pero no viviendo la vida con él. 

A cada desbalance en su constante emocional, le puso una norma. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Se llevaba repitiendo ese discurso durante días, era la conclusión a la que había llegado, pero para ser completamente honesto, estaba lejos de sentirse confiado con su declaración. 

— Realmente ha pasado tiempo desde que trabajamos juntos ¿No? — Tokutake estaba terminando su almuerzo antes de entrar al estudio—. Aunque estemos en la misma agencia, tú ni te apareces por allá. 

— Menos mal he tenido mucho trabajo. Aunque realmente sí requiero unas vacaciones pronto. 

— Yo hasta ahora estoy volviendo a coger el ritmo. ¿Sabías que me presenté para las audiciones de SideM y quedé para un personaje? 

— Sí había escuchado algo así, felicitaciones. Otro trabajo juntos, siempre un gusto trabajar con amigos. 

— ¿Y por qué te pusiste tan cursi de repente? —se burló sin mucha delicadeza—. ¿Tan mal la estás pasando con tu compañero Nagano Yuusuke-san? 

Toki no se esperó que lo mencionara de repente y la sonrisa se le trabó a la mitad de la cara. Puso una expresión neutra y no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Se recriminó infinitamente por su falta de profesionalismo para estos casos, sólo era él y sus sentimientos desgraciados, no era culpa de Nagano. 

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿En serio la estás pasando mal? 

Tokutake cambió su actitud y dejó el almuerzo abandonado para inclinarse sobre Toki y preguntar con más insistencia. 

— No pasó nada grave, no hagas escándalo. 

— A mí no me engañas, no sueles comportarte así. Siempre sales con tu sonrisa profesional y dices algo bueno, incluso si la estás pasando mal. Que ni siquiera puedas hacer eso, es una clara muestra de que lo estás pasando realmente mal. 

— Ya párala con tu “pasarla mal”, es cierto que a lo mejor hemos tenido unos altibajos, pero todos han sido por mi culpa. Así que si vas a hablar de “hacerla pasar mal” ese debería ser yo con Nagano. 

— ¿Eh? Eso sí es raro, tú eres la persona más agradable para trabajar ¿Por qué Nagano-san debería tener alguna queja contigo? 

— A lo mejor precisamente por eso, traté de ser tanto que al final fui nada. 

Tokutake lo miró confundido, soltó un sonido afirmativo por la nariz y volvió a quedarse en silencio. 

— ¿Están todavía peleados? 

— No… supongo. Ya me pidió disculpas, aunque no fue su error y decidimos que todo estaba bien. 

— Pero tú todavía te sientes culpable ¿verdad?

— ¿Culpable? 

— Claro, porque le mentiste con su supuesta reconciliación. Yo no te veo como si hablaras de alguien a quien ya perdonaste, ¿Lo culpas de algo? 

Toki entrecerró sus cejas y apretó sus puños, no era propio de él, pero se sintió ofendido. 

— No estoy intentando iniciar una pelea contigo, así que relaja esos puños. Sólo estaba hablando de lo que estoy viendo. 

— Eres realmente molesto cuando te lo propones ¿Sabes? 

Toki se levantó de la mesa y dejó a Tokutake solo. Eso tenía que ser una broma, él ya sabía que estaba sintiendo, esto no se trataba de algún tipo de rencor por no escuchar las palabras que quería de boca de Nagano. 

¿Qué?, un momento ¿Las palabras que quería escuchar? ¿Y cómo cuales eran esas? Caminó a paso ligero y llegó al set dónde grabarían su programa. Se sentó en la silla y se vio por el monitor con el que revisaban los ángulos de las cámaras. Su cara tenía una expresión impropia, no podía salir al aire con esa horrenda cara. 

Respiró profundo varias veces, y se concentró en reconstruir su fachada. ¿Cuán obvio tenía que ser para que alguien que ni siquiera sabía de la situación, pareciera entenderla mejor que el que la está viviendo? Tokutake siempre había sido un poco más perspicaz, por eso solía tratarlo como si fuera alguien de su edad, aunque fuera alguien menor. 

Logró contener el desbalance y se centró en olvidarse de todo lo dicho. Él iba a vivir su vida, sin que su centro fuera una guerra de neurotransmisores que tenían órdenes cuestionables. 

Escuchó de fondo a Tokutake que había terminado de almorzar y regresaba de lavarse la boca. Se sentó a su lado y no pronunció palabra, él probablemente estaba más sorprendido que cualquiera de ver al afable Toki, como un maniaco. 

— Perdón Tokutake-kun, no estaba intentando ser grosero. 

— Yo lo sé, tú nunca haces nada que sea grosero. Eres muy consciente de la imagen y las relaciones sociales. Así que esa es tu mejor cualidad para enfrentarte a Nagano-san. No sé lo que habrá pasado, pero lo poco que he escuchado de él, es una muy buena persona. Trata de perdonar sus errores, hasta ahora comienza en la industria, puede mejorar. 

Por supuesto Tokutake no podría dar una descripción detallada, pero tenía razón. Probablemente, él tenía tantas expectativas en Nagano como si fuera alguien con el que ya hubiesen compartido todo, pero era todo lo contrario, precisamente porque no se conocían que todo era nuevo e inquietante. 

— A decir verdad, nos peleamos porque yo empecé a menospreciarnos en comparación a The Kougado. 

Tokutake adoptó una posición más cómoda para escuchar y le dio tiempo para que Toki retomara la historia. 

 — Nagano lo tomó como si yo hubiese despreciado su actuación, como si él hubiese sido un incompetente. Por supuesto que no había sido así, sólo era yo que me sentía inseguro. 

— ¿Qué era lo que querías demostrarle?

— ¿Qué? 

Toki por primera vez escuchó esa pregunta y por eso mismo no tenía ninguna respuesta indexada en sus largos monólogos que había tenido esos días. 

— Claro, la frustración por sentirte inferior ante los ojos de otras personas, eso sólo indica que tenías una expectativa, un ideal de cómo querías que fueran las cosas con él. Como no se cumplió, te desquitaste en la primera oportunidad que tuviste. 

— ¿Mi ideal con Nagano-kun? 

Su mente comenzó a maquinar todo tipo de respuestas, pero siempre había pensado que era porque quería ser importante para Nagano. Quería que Altessimo fuera lo que hiciera que estuvieran juntos y para que eso sucediera, tendría que ser lo que Nagano siempre quiso. ¿Ese era su ideal? ¿Habría otro motivo? ¿Algo que no se haya dado cuenta?

— ¿Puedo decirte mi opinión? 

— Claro… adelante. 

— Toki-san, tu mayor error es precisamente no dejar que los demás vean que también te puedes equivocar. Quieres cargar con todas las responsabilidades al punto que para muchos eso llega a ser un insulto. ¿Qué tal si Nagano lo que quería es que dependieras de él y fueran un equipo? ¿Qué lo trataras de igual a igual? ¿Qué no trataras de venderle la imagen de senpai supremo? ¿Tienes miedo de perder el respeto suyo si te muestras débil? 

— … —La mirada compungida de Toki fue la respuesta junto con su silencio. 

Honestamente, no quería escuchar eso, fue más de lo que pudo aguantar. No importaba cómo lo tratara de disfrazar, no importaba si hacía una estructura detallada de los planes que tenía para ellos, así sólo fuera como compañeros de trabajo; al final sabía que estaba obviando y ocultando algo muy importante de esa relación. 

Ellos no empezaron a buscarse como senpai y kouhai, esto no se trataba de jerarquías. Se trataba sobre un deseo indescriptible de estar a su lado, de apoyarlo, de lograr hacer parte de su vida y justo ahí avanzar juntos hacia algún lado. No podía imaginar cómo llamar a ese sentimiento, pero era colosal. 

Sentía el deseo de protegerlo, veía que se esforzaba, que cuando llegaba a su límite lo rompía para seguir al siguiente. Era valiente, honesto, decidido y entregado. Conocía las cualidades de Nagano, una por una y era a la vez la persona que menos conocía. 

Se desconocía a sí mismo también. 

— ¿Toki-san?

— Gracias Tokutake-kun. Realmente sabes decir las cosas. Supongo que tengo para pensar.

— Vamos hombre, levanta ese ánimo. No es el Toki-san que conozco si no está siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.  

Toki relajó su rostro y formó una honesta sonrisa. Recibió una palmada por parte de su amigo y entró en disposición para trabajar. 


	12. El límite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía muchas ganas de ponerlos en modo cursis en serio.

Nagano miró a su reloj percatándose de la hora, estaba a tiempo. Habían decidido visitar después de todo la cafería de Growth. Sabía que Toki no iba a ir, pero una parte pequeña de su ser tenía la esperanza de que sí.

Muchas veces durante esas semanas se había quedado mirando su celular, con la esperanza de que Toki lo contactara o que a él se le ocurriera una buena excusa para buscarlo.

Como ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió, al final pensó en buscar la oportunidad en vez de esperar que llegara. Llegó a la estación y lo primero que vio fue a Shohei hablando relajadamente con Junta. Al parecer Hamano todavía no había llegado.

— Hola.

Nagano llegó a la pareja y los interrumpió con su saludo, los aludidos se voltearon y le sonrieron con parsimonia.

— Me alegro de que hayas venido, espero no te moleste que esperemos un poco a Daiki.

— Por supuesto que no.

El ambiente relajado hizo obviarse en sí mismo y olvidar realmente lo que estaba buscando en esa reunión. Luego de unos veinte minutos, Daiki llegó apresurado.

— Chicos, lo siento en verdad. El tren se retrasó, estuve como loco mirando en qué me venía, pero al final decidí esperar el tren.

— Respira Daiki—Junta le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Estás a tiempo, nada de qué preocuparse.

— Por cierto, escuché que Tokki iba a estar trabajando por esta área, a lo mejor y alcanza a venir.

De la nada Daiki dijo esas palabras y Shohei y Junta saltaron en ese mismo instante a taparle la boca, pero ya era muy tarde. Nagano los miró sorprendido, pero ellos no sabían que no era que estuviera enojado, sino que estaba expectante.

— Sí llegáramos a verlo, estaría bien.

Shohei y Junta se miraron extrañados y luego asintieron sin decir más palabras. Nagano fue el primero en avanzar hacia el establecimiento y el resto le siguió el paso.

— ¿No era que estaban peleando? —Junta le susurró a Shohei.

— No tengo idea de qué está pasando aquí.

El trayecto de la estación al café de Growth fue bastante ameno, las risas y las bromas del grupo levantaron los ánimos y los enfocaron en la búsqueda de la alegría. Nagano no dejaba de reír a carcajadas por las bromas de Shohei y Junta y Daiki llegaba siempre a rematar con sus apuntes.

Entraron al café y una de las meseras los ubicó en unas mesas que quedaban al fondo del lugar. La gran figura de Eto Koki que estaba en la pared hizo sentir algo nervioso a Nagano, fue consciente de que estaba entrando en el terreno de Toki, de un Toki que sólo podía admirar desde lejos.

Luego de no ser muy disimulado respecto a su fascinación con el personaje de Toki, pidió la bebida inspirada en Eto Koki. A nadie en la mesa le sorprendió su repentina falta de disimulo porque sin duda sabían que, si Nagano había aceptado a venir, era por eso mismo.

— Al parecer Toki termina dentro de una hora más o menos el trabajo que está haciendo con Tokutake-kun, pregunta si podemos esperarlo.

Junta de la nada salió con esa información, al parecer le había mandado un mensaje por LINE durante la comida. Nagano asintió con entusiasmo y evidentemente ninguno de los otros se opuso a esperarlo.

— Les fue bien en la entrevista de la revista ¿no? —Daiki atrajo la atención de Nagano hacia su pregunta.

— Ah… sí, Toki-san me ayudó mucho porque estaba muy tieso y las fotos no salían bien. 

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hizo?

— Me hizo cosquillas y fue muy amable. De verdad me hizo sentir que no estaba solo.

— Vaya, vaya, a Tokki le sienta bien ser senpai.

Junta y Shohei estaban agradecidos mentalmente que las cosas hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad y rogaron desde el fondo de su corazón que siguiera así por más tiempo. 

 

***

— Lamento la espera.

La figura de Toki junto con Tokutake hizo su aparición en la mesa de los chicos. Todos los ojos fueron a parar al inusual invitado, sin embargo, Junta y Daiki ya conocían a Tokutake por lo que no fue incómodo.

— Hola ¿Qué tal?

Tokutake se dirigió a quienes lo conocían y la respuesta fue amistosa. Nagano se sintió un poco decepcionado y debido a ese desconocimiento, decidió no hablar.

— ¿Nagano-kun?

Toki le regaló su mejor sonrisa y lo contagió con su alivio. Nagano se corrió hasta la esquina con su silla para abrirle campo para sentarse a Tokutake.

— Es verdad, Nagano-kun y Shohei-kun no conocen a Tokutake— Toki por fin reparó en ese detalle—. Los presento, él es mi kouhai en WITH LINE Tatsuya Tokutake.

— Mucho gusto.

No se veía una persona difícil de tratar, de hecho se veía bastante amable. Nagano bajó la guardia y quería dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Al comienzo los únicos que no conocían a Tokutake no hablaron mucho, pero en cuando se dio la oportunidad Shohei se integró más fácil en la conversación.

Toda la buena disposición que en comienzo había en su interior, poco a poco se transformó en un inconfundible sentimiento de celos. No sólo había un Toki que Nagano no conocía, sino que estaban personas que sacaban una faceta de Toki que él nunca había podido sacar.

Tokutake también era el kouhai de Toki, sin embargo, la relación era distinta. Se trataban de amigos, de igual a igual. Nagano no había pensado que fuera tan importante para él ese tipo de interacción.

—Miren lo que estamos haciendo, el pobre Yuusuke-kun está asustado.

Junta lo trajo a la conversación a la fuerza y todas las miradas fueron a parar a Nagano.

— ¿Eh? No, está bien, me divierto mucho escuchándolos.

Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que no se hubiese escuchado muy falso. Dirigió la atención lejos de él y esperó a que el ritmo de la conversación de nuevo lo excluyera. No obstante, ese simple gesto había despertado el lado paternal de Toki y este se resistió a dejarlo en el olvido de nuevo.

—A lo mejor estamos hablando sobre cosas que Nagano-kun no conoce, cambiemos de tema ¿Vale?

Toki paró todo el progreso en el dialogo y en segundos Daiki y Shohei secundaron la moción.

— No nos gusta verte así de callado Yuusuke.

—Ya saben que no soy un tipo de persona extrovertida, yo me divierto bastante con lo que están hablando, no se limiten por mí.

Tokutake le pasó un pedazo de torta a Nagano en el tenedor.

— Vamos, te doy este pedazo de pastel como muestra de mi buena voluntad. Ya preocupaste a Toki papá, va a ser mejor que le des tu mejor sonrisa.

Nadie pareció extrañado por ese desarrollo de los acontecimientos, pero era mejor no hacer hincapié en ello. Nagano comió el trozo y miró directamente a los ojos a Toki, sonrió y tragó el pedazo.

— En serio está bien que sigan hablando como estaban ¿Me crees que no hay problema? Toki-san.

No tenía muy claro qué quería demostrar, pero al parecer logró en cuanto Toki dejó de ser el obstáculo en la conversación y volvieron a sus temas en común. Cuando pensó que volvería a ver a Toki, no lo había deseado para eso.

«Si quería verlo a solas, lo hubiese citado mejor», fue clara la respuesta a sus incomodidades.  Si no quería ver a Toki ser alguien más con otras personas, sencillamente tenía que quitar a los demás de la ecuación.

La reunión se alargaba cada vez más, pero esto no era realmente un problema, Nagano se había rendido desde que vio que había alguien más en la mesa.

Ya eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y Daiki fue el que propuso que fueran a tomarse unos tragos a algún bar cercano. El día siguiente era laboral, por lo que no podrían emborracharse, pero sí podrían compartir más a gusto.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Nagano ya no estaban tan animado con la idea. No sólo ya no tenía tanto dinero para gastar, sino que realmente ya estaba cansado y quería irse.

Después de pagar la cuenta y que todos estuvieran en la calle, naturalmente el grupo se dividió en dos. Los que iban al frente era Daiki, Shohei y Tokutake; y los que quedaron atrás fueron Toki, Junta y Nagano.

Toki y Junta cruzaron unas palabras, Nagano no puso mucho cuidado. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que quedó a solas con Toki. La mirada de su compañero estaba dirigida hacia al frente, no lo había intentado presionar para que hablara, sólo estaba caminando a su lado.

— Estoy bien Toki-san, no tienes por qué excluirte de la conversación con los demás.

— Yo quiero estar contigo ¿Está mal?

Nagano entrecerró los ojos y un dolor en el pecho lo inmovilizó. Realmente cada vez que se sentía el centro del universo de Toki, le costaba respirar y sentía que se iba a desmayar.

— No es que esté mal, es sólo que…

Y la réplica murió cuando la mano de Toki cobijó la suya. El agarre fue delicado y consistente. No lo apretaba mucho pero tampoco lo estaba dejando huir de su contacto. La gran presencia monopolizó su atención y el sonrojo no se hizo esperar. Las manos se le pusieron heladas y trataba de no mirar en dirección a Toki.

— ¿Estás nervioso?

Nagano negó con la cabeza, pero una ligera risita por parte de Toki lo hizo sentir ridículo. ¿Qué estaba intentando ocultar si era evidente que se moría por dentro de los nervios? Cuando tomó la decisión de dejar a un lado ese lado incompetente y miró al frente, se dio cuenta que el grupo que se supone que estaba a unos pasos de ellos habían desaparecido.

— ¿Eh? —Nagano miró hacia todas las direcciones—. ¿Y los demás? ¿Nos perdimos?

— No, nos perdimos. Más bien debería decir que nosotros los perdimos a ellos.

— ¿Qué?

— Quería estar contigo solamente, eso estuve pensando toda esta tarde.

Las miradas se encontraron y todo se desvaneció en un instante. Nagano exploró toda la cara de Toki y una sonrisa naturalmente nació de sus labios. Se alegró al pensar que él también había estado pensando lo mismo. No tenía que ocultar nada, querían estar juntos y eso estaba bien.

— Yo también estaba pensando lo mismo.

— En ese caso me alegro mucho ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una película o al karaoke?

— Estaría bien.

Toki se fue por una calle oscura y poco concurrida para no tener que soltar la mano de Nagano. Esa noche las manos se mantuvieron juntas el mayor tiempo posible y sus corazones se contagiaron de la calidez del otro.


End file.
